You Can't Please Everyone
by tadsgirl
Summary: But I'm going to try. Give me feedback and tell me what you want. You may change how this goes. Chapter written by the amazing Writergirl2003 will be up 1/21. Warning sexually graphic, but wonderful chapter 13b.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be a constant work in progress. In reading the many reviews of the stories here that I love, people want different things from them. Some like sweet love stories, some like a bit more "saucy" chapters, some like angst and some sure don't. **_

_**So what I will do as the story progresses is to tell you to skip a chapter or stop reading totally. In this way, you can form the story to the way you like it. About the middle of the story will be the first cue.**_

_**Along with that, if you as a reader would like to see anything happen that is not being covered, PM me. I can't guarantee anything, but I will give it my best shot. **_

_**Now the disclaimers. No I don't own the characters, although I could borrow Corny for a while. That being said, you will not see a few things. **_

_**First, there will be some angst but, no major characters deaths. I may be able to write a stand alone chapter for you personally but it will not be posted.**_

_**Second, in my mind Amber is not evil, Corny is not an ass. I can't write them that way so don't expect it. I won't even be able to write you a stand alone. **__**I'm not that talented.**_

_**Third, this is drawn from my own history in working Psych. I try very hard to make facts just that, facts. The cases are drawn from real life. The treatments and therapies are as close as I could get to real life in the 70's but they may not be perfect. Please try not to over analyze it.**_

_**Fourth, please understand that we can do with them what we like. There is no right or wrong. Sorry to fans of all other pairings, but in my world Amber ends up with Corny, always. Again, I won't be able to do any other pair. Velma needs to be nice too. I made her evil for long enough**_

_**And most important, this is probably going to be my last story for a while. Thanks to Writergirl2003 I started writing again. (she is amazing) But all in all, sadly I have to get back to real life. Laundry is taking over my house.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

1.

"….In a one horse, Open, Sleighhhhhhhh."

They all ended on the same extended note then laughed. This was his favorite time of year. Santa would visit soon. This year Rosalinda wasn't even afraid of the Jolly Old Elf. She sat on his lap with that huge smile and deep blue eyes sparkling. She told Santa, in all seriousness that he need not bring anymore Barbies. She had enough but really wanted that Easy Bake Oven that Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let her have. He made a mental note to reconsider that decision.

They went on to buy a Christmas Tree. None of those fake ones in their house. Only the smell of pine and dropping needles would do. They had gotten the sled out of the back of the station wagon and pulled Rosie along until they found the perfect one. She was patient and sang as they trudged through the snow. She was always singing and his heart sang with her. She was the absolute joy of his life and he couldn't ask for anything more. Sometimes he wondered how he was so blessed. Beautiful loving wife, wonderful daughter, a second baby on the way. Life couldn't get much better.

They found a tree that was symmetrical. The needles were short, but he didn't mind. He got out a hatchet and began to chop at the trunk. It was work but worth it. He yelled for Maria to hold Rosie while he gave it a final whack. The six foot tree fell to the ground with a puff of new fallen snow. Rosie laughed when she saw it. He carried Rosie and pulled the tree ladened sled back to the car. He struggled to stuff the tree into the car and waved Maria away when she tried to help. Not this time, not at eight months. She nearly lost Rosie early in her pregnancy. They weren't going through that again. He asked for hot chocolate and Rosie squealed. Mommy always thought to bring a thermos full for these trips and this was no different. As he strong armed the tree into the back, she brought him a cup and kissed his cheek. Her dark curls tumbled from under her hat as she tilted her head. He picked up the hat returned the kiss. She brushed it off. Too much snow to put it back on. She stuffed it into her pocket as he tied the tree in. Maria actually hated the live trees, but it was something that he adored and as with most things, she gave in. He looked at his wife. Lord, she was amazing and she loved him, that was the best part.

He looked at Rosie in the rearview mirror as they drove the tree home. "You start Babydoll. You pick the next one."

"Daddy, you sing" she said as she bounced around the backseat. "Sing Mommy's song."

He looked at his wife and she smiled, "O Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear Savior's birth……" he began. Maria glowed. She confessed long before they were married that this was her favorite Christmas song, when a good singer sang it. Of course, she felt she was not one of them. When he gave her the engagement ring the next year for Christmas, he got a few friends to play the melody and sang it for all he was worth. She actually cried. The next Christmas, and every one after, it became her song. As long as he was singing it.

His eyes closed as he sang, "O night divine. O-oh night when Christ was born….." He snapped them back open but continued to sing. He needed to watch those roads. Even with the salt trucks they were pretty slippery. The hill coming up always made him nervous. He slowed down as he saw the light turn to yellow at the bottom, but continued to sing.

"O Night Divine." He held the last note and Maria smiled. He returned that smile.

"Okay Rosie, this one is yours." He said as he glanced back. "What's up next?"

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…." She began.

They looked at each other. Not quite a Christmas song but, well okay. He hit the brakes slowly and they came to a stop behind another station wagon with a tree in the back. Guess this was the night for trees. The Nova behind them skidded a little but stopped at a safe distance. The wind picked up as they waited for the light.

"…twinkle, twinkle little star." Rosie continued, "How I wonder what you arrrrreeee." She extended the last note, she little voice trailing higher. He laughed as he looked at her in the rearview mirror. He saw the lights coming over the top of the hill. The Semi truck was barreling at top speed. How odd, he thought, doesn't he see the cars at the light? The truck weaved from side to side, as the driver laid on the horn. The back cars began to move to the side, but the Nova behind his was too close.

"Rosie!" he yelled, "Get down on the….."

The Semi hit the back car and the cab went flying through the air. His hand reached out for Rosie and yanked her down behind her mother's seat as the wheel crashed through their windshield. The roof caved, his head was smashed down and he felt his back snap.

It was all a dream when he looked to Maria. He saw the huge tire where her face once was, her dark curls streaming from beneath it. He struggled to pull his left arm over to her. With all his might he reached for her wrist. There was a weak pulse. Then his mind recognized Rosie's screams.

"Rosie, are you okay?" he yelled, "Rosie!!!"

She peeped her head up as far as she could. He had pulled her down just in time, basic cuts and bruises but she was fine. He felt a wave of relief.

"Mommy!!!!" the child reached for her mother. Her hand touched her hair. He tried to say no, but it was too late. She pulled her tiny hand away, covered with blood. She looked at her Daddy with horror in her eyes, then they glazed over. The last sound he heard from his baby was a final groan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There is a whole lot of character establishment going on here. The case is taken from real life and hopefully won't offend anyone**_

2.

The Le Bonheur Children's Medical Center was a large intimidating building. It's residency program was outstanding. She had chosen the University, far away from home and just naturally moved on to the program there. She was a top student. Tennessee was beautiful, year round. There was snow, but not an unbearable amount, the summers were hot and steamy, just the way she liked them. There was no ocean but it didn't matter, it was also far away from her past life. The dancer, the diva, she left it all behind. Now she would help the helpless. Those whose little minds warped by chemical imbalances or abusive parents. She found that she could relate to these little ones. They were like her in many ways. They didn't fit with the rest of the world. Straight into residency in the Psychiatric Department, Amber Dupree would cure the world.

She had left Baltimore not knowing what she would do, except leave. She wanted out. When she came to the University of Tennessee, she found the men charming and the women demure. It was truly refreshing. She studied and was asked to many a party. No one knew her past. She discovered that she could be what she wanted to be here. People did not expect nor demand anything from her, just the pleasure of her company. She became an excellent student and a popular girl, not because of her mother, but rather because of herself.

She met Robert Dupree in her sophomore year. He oozed with charm. Dark hair, blue eyes he fawned over her, depositing roses at her dorm room and writing undying love songs that she would sing back to him. He called her his angel. He asked her to marry him during their second year of internship. After meeting his parents at Christmastime, the plans were set. They would be married in the fall.

Her mother traveled to her and planned every moment of the big event. It really wasn't what she had wanted, but it was beautiful just the same. She was greatly relieved when not a single person from Baltimore was invited. She danced and had the best time of her life. At this moment, she didn't mind being back in the spotlight. She was the bride afterall. She made her way to the back, with a few too many drinks and a need to find the bathroom. As she turned the corner, she was past shocked. There she found her new husband kissing his "cousin". That girl she didn't want as a bridesmaid but everyone insisted. The drink in her hand became a projectile and she walked out. It was the first of many times Robert Dupree found new angels. After a year, they were divorced.

Now she threw herself into her work. Children came into the hospital broken and she listened to the Child Psychologists attempting to repair them to the best of their abilities. Some were easy, a simple test and the right medication, they would go home to loving parents and a new life. Some were more difficult. They took tons of treatment, experimenting with meds and different therapies. Most of them turned out okay if not right. They would continue to see professionals every six months until adulthood, most likely moving on to adult psychiatric care. Some were moved to group homes and some to institutions. It was all for the best.

She didn't want to personally care about these children. She had to remain distant. She couldn't care too much. One darling little girl had come in, abused by her birth mother. The child hid all that she had gone through. Blonde, blue eyes and bright she danced and sang around the room, showing off her latest moves. She was so much Amber at that age. Yet, there was something about this child. A puzzle that needed to be solved. Her foster parents had come from California to have her treated. The Center here in Tennessee was known across the country. Amber had a reputation herself. She was known to help with the tough cases and work wonders. Katherine's parent's prayed that they could be helped.

The child was known to have fits of rage and fall to being hysteric at times. No one could get any information on what had happened to her. They suspected sexual abuse, but physically there was no sign. She was on 24 hour watch and each of the residents took a shift. Amber had the morning shift, when Katherine seemed to be her brightest. She showed Amber her dolls and the pictures she drew. Amber watched her every move. What was locked inside this child? What was the key?

One night they were looking through her pictures. Amber came to a drawing of a dancer with yellow hair and a yellow dress. She was in a ballet arabesque, with stick legs protruding from the full half circle dress.

"Who is that?" Amber asked.

"That's you." Katherine replied.

"Me? Thank you, Sweetie. That's so nice of you." She gave her a little hug.

The child beamed at her. "When you danced with me, I made it."

They had watched American Bandstand together. Sometimes music just got to Amber. Her old life creeped in. Amber couldn't help but take her hand and join her as Katherine bounced out of bed when The Osmonds began "One Bad Apple." Being seven, she had hooked onto Donny Osmond and his pictures scattered the room. Amber brought her the latest Tiger Beat magazine, with Donny on the cover, just last week. She remembered those huge crushes on teen stars and in some ways wished for those days again. They were simple and filled with dreams that were sure to come true. As one grew older, things got more complicated. It was never that simple again.

They danced through the whole show. People came in and watched. As songs ended, there was applause. Amber stepped back and let Katherine take her bows. She beamed. The nurses had informed Amber that all Katherine spoke about was Miss Amber and waiting for Saturday to come again. And Amber had to admit that it was great to dance again. Secretly she couldn't wait for Saturday herself.

Amber looked at the picture. "Do you dance like this at home?"

"Yes! I dance all the time, but no one will dance with me." She replied.

"Did your Mommy dance with you when you lived with her?" Amber probed.

"No." Her face fell, "When the men were there, she would dance with them, but never me."

"What men Katherine?" Amber felt this might be a piece of her puzzle.

"The men in black. In the chains, she would dance with them."

"Black? Who were they?"

Katherine looked at her, "Those ones that hurt mommy. When mom would tell me to go to my special place."

Amber stood but continued to speak as Katherine drew her next picture. She made her way to the tape recorder and quietly pressed the buttons. This may be a breakthrough or it may be nothing. Either way, Amber needed it on tape.

"Did you know the men?"

"No." Katherine searched her crayon box. She found the black and began to draw.

"Where was your 'special place', Honey?"

"It was in Mommy's closet. I couldn't sleep in our bed when they were there." She continued to draw and Amber saw a picture begin to form. A hooded figure immerged.

"But I could see." Katherine stated. "Through the slats, I could see them." She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "They hurt her, Miss Amber. They hurt her bad and she would scream. In the end, after the whippings, they would push her down and…..I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh Honey, you don't have to!" Amber put an arm around her as she spied the picture the child drew. A hooded figure held a whip high above his head. When her mother was arrested for prostitution, they had found the supplies for her time as a masochist. No one suspected that Katherine had been subjected to the rituals. No wonder she withdrew.

"Did you see that Donny is going to be on Merv Griffin next week?" Amber asked, trying to take her painful thoughts away.

"Really?" Katherine asked joyously, "What day?"

The child's hands crumpled the picture and tossed it in the trash. Amber mentally noted a need to retrieve it. With the picture and the recording, the doctors would have a pathway to Katherine's pain. She would go home, with problems for sure and much therapy to overcome what she had been through, but she might just make it through. Amber hoped it would be so.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

After Katherine and a few less exciting cases, Amber's reputation for making headway with female patients preceded her. She seemed to have a way with little girls. Some people attributed it to her looks, some to her ability to mentally become a child herself. Everyone knew that her graduation would lead to a position at the hospital. Dr. Amber Dupree would take her spot amongst the Psychiatrists to help children. She felt proud.

She followed the group from room to room as they were briefed on the recent admittees. One boy was aggressive. Constant fights at school. Medication seemed to be helping. Another boy, much older than the first, had been starved as an infant. His brain was 10 smaller than other children his age because of the lack of protein. He was very happy but known to be violent if he was not given his way. Again medication seemed to be the cure. He sat on his bed, happy and chewing on a toy. She would have a shift with him this evening although she suspected he would not be there long.

The next room held a girl who was catatonic. Not a persistive vegetative state, she moved when asked and performed tasked to her age and ability. She just didn't respond to stimuli as she should. She seemed oblivious to pain and had no protective reflex. One could toss a ball at the girls face and it would bounce off, even from right between her eyes. She was totally non-verbal as well. This was a therapy case. Medication would not help her.

As they stood outside the door, the Head Psychiatrist explained that the child had been in a horrible traffic accident at the age of three. Mother had been killed before her eyes, crushed by the tire of a semi-truck. The father was hospitalized for months. He was recovering from the broken back, crushed femur and internal injuries, but his surgeries were put on hold for his daughter. She had lived with her grandmother during his stay, and in two years had made no progress. Now his priority was his daughter. Hopes were high that she could be helped here. Rosalinda stared straight ahead, eyes unmoving as they observed her through the window. Amber noted, "Post traumatic stress disorder". The diagnosis was most seen in veterans but anyone who had been through a situation so horrific that the mind could not process it, could fall to this state. It had many different symptoms and all were preceded by some horrible experience. Therapy took time, but this child was unimproved through all previous treatment. Sometimes a patient needed years, sometimes a single incident would break through the locked mind. She started to write her ideas as the residents started to move into the room.

As they entered, the father was at the sink. He leaned on one crutch as the worked to wash one hand at a time. He seemed to watch them through the mirror in front of him. Her eyes turned to the child on the bed. Dark curls and huge blank blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Amber thought, what a pity this was.

Each resident took a turn looking at her, waving their hands in front of her face. There was no reaction. Another resident looked at the child and asked, "Rosalinda, can you raise your hand?"

She raised her hand slowly as she was told but did not focus on the resident's face. Everyone scribbled notes. It was Amber's turn to see the child up close. She stepped toward the bed and was about to touch the girl when she heard a low growl.

"Dr. Weaver." He said without turning, "I would appreciate it if this young woman stayed away from my daughter."

Amber looked up.

"But Mr. Collins" Her supervisor began, "Mrs. Dupree is one of our brightest. She is known….."

It didn't register, but Amber knew the voice. She heard it often but not recently. It was a distant memory. She scanned her brain as he fought to get his hands back into the handles of his crutches.

"I don't care if she is the Virgin Mary herself," he said as he turned, "I don't want her near Rosie. Period. Amber, you stay the hell away from my daughter."

She snapped to attention and stared at those eyes. Oh Lord, no. She was shocked at the sight of him. This man who bounced and moved like he was lighter than air, was broken and braced in front of her. She backed away from the child in the bed. "I'm so sorry, Corny. I won't go near her."

"Good. Now get out."

She slowly backed out into the hallway and ran to the ladies room. Karilynn, one of the nurses followed her.

"Amber, what was that about?" She asked, "You know that guy?"

She wanted to cry. Not for what he said, but for what he had become. "Yes." Was all she could get out. Her mind drifted back to Baltimore. She pictured him dancing and smiling. Good God, this was awful. Why did this happen?

"Were you dating?" Karilynn asked.

Amber snickered, "Oh no. He was……" she hesitated. What was he? Her coworker? That wouldn't explain his hatred of her. Her friend? No way, they basically put up with each other, "my boss." There, that was good enough.

"I guess you left on bad terms." She replied, "You know I had a boss like that once. No matter what I did, this guy hated me. Kind of like some of the doctors here. Little gods…." She droned on trying to make Amber feel better. But nothing would make her feel better at this moment. Not to say that in 1962, she wouldn't have loved to see the man in worse shape than he was right now, but it wasn't that time anymore. The world was different. She was different. She wouldn't have wished this outcome on her worst enemy and this man was far from her worst enemy. A jerk maybe, but she never really hated him, past the day of the pageant. She sighed and wiped her face at the sink.

"I know Kari." She said interrupting her friend's rant, "They can be bad. I have to get back. They're going to be looking for me."

She hurried back to the group and saw Dr. Weaver speaking with Corny. He held her file and showed page after page. Corny looked even more upset as he leaned on the hallway wall. He didn't look up as she walked toward them.

"…so as you can see, Mr. Collins, no matter your personal differences with this resident, you need to reconsider your decision about Mrs. Dupree. She has been known to…" Dr. Weaver lectured him. He just looked down.

"Please Dr. Weaver" she began as she approached, "I would like to step down from assignment to this case."

They both looked her way. Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second. They were still that deep blue, just not bright or sparkling. It hurt to look at them and she looked down.

"No Mrs. Dupree, this is the one case that I need you on," the doctor replied, "Mr. Collins agreed before bringing his daughter here to whatever treatment was warranted. The decision is not his to make."

Doctors could be the biggest idiots in the world. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain than he was already going through. "Dr. Weaver, it would be tremendously uncomfortable for me to be going against a parent in treatment. I think…."

"Can you help her?" Corny asked looking down.

"I'm not sure, Cor….Mr. Collins." His eyes snapped up at the show of respect, "This is not an exact science. So much depends on the child herself and what connections can be made. There is no guarantee in any treatment of the mind."

Dr. Weaver spoke before he could react. "Mrs. Dupree will be working with your daughter. In a case like hers, finding the right path is a matter of trial and error. When we spoke before you came here, I warned you that this may be a long term process. Anyone who can shorten that process is welcome. That is the road we are taking."

He didn't look up but rather turned back to Rosie's room. "Fine" he said as he moved.

Amber secretly wished she had never seen him again.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Amber studied the file at the nurses' station. Rosalinda Inez Collins was a beautiful little girl. She looked at the picture of her just before the accident. She could see him in her. The eyes, the full lips, the dark hair, yet the Spanish decent of her mother was there as well. Her skin had an olive tone and the curls looked just like her mother. It was painful to look at the portrait of the three of them taken weeks before the tragic event, in time to send out for Christmas that year. All three were dressed in red, the mother visibly pregnant. Amber had to slip it back into the file, it was too hard to look at. Then she paused and she counted back. About the same time of her wedding, the Collins family was being destroyed. It made her flinch.

Rosie had gotten the best care. Corny was well loved and the people of Baltimore came through when this all happened. Doctors and hospitals donated time and treatment. While it seemed that Corny would make a full recovery, no one could make any headway with his daughter. From the time of the accident, she never spoke. Her eyes remained blank. One could give her a task and she could complete it, such as stacking blocks or scribbling on paper, but it was as if the request to do the undertaking came from thin air. She never acknowledged the person requesting it.

Along with the inert state, was the child's lack of reaction to stimuli. Her pain tolerance was high. She could be pricked or poked with little or no reaction. She shut down and couldn't turn back on. Amber needed the whole story for this one. She would do her shift with the Renaldo boy then think about her next move. Her heart did a little jump. She would love to bring Rosie Collins back to her Daddy. To prove herself, if nothing else.

She walked out into the hallway, to the Renaldo boy. She glanced into Rosie's room as she walked by. He had the tv on and looked up at it. She continued to stare. Amber looked away. She felt as if she was intruding and she walked on.

The Renaldo boy was a toddler in a big boy's body. He was sweet and easy to amuse.

She stroked his hair as he dozed off. These were the easy cases. He would never be more than he was right now and with the right medication, would remain just as personable. He was in a group home now but maybe someone would take a chance and adopt him. The love from this child would know no bounds. And he would be this way forever. He mind drifted to Rosie in the next room. How had their life been before this? Was there a favorite doll or picture that she hadn't seen? Did they hide the pictures of her mother? Did they do anything to keep her this way? Not by bad intention but rather by the best. Sometimes a shock can get through to those minds. Did they keep her from reality to shield her from the pain of her mother's loss? Her mind ticked.

She grabbed the chart from the bottom of the bed. The nurses would observe the Renaldo boy now. He was sleeping and happy. She was no longer needed there. She was still thinking as she walked past her room without looking over.

"Amber, can I talk to you?" She heard him say. He stood leaning on the door jam.

She stopped and looked his way. "Of course. What can I help you with?" she said trying to be as professional as possible. This was the parent of one of her patients, no matter what he had been in the past. She was required to remain pleasant and distant, as with any one of them.

"Do you have time to look at her?" he asked.

"She's not my patient right now. I have the boy in the next room." She was tired and didn't feel like a confrontation with this man.

He sighed. "Alright." He turned, but looked dejected. Her heart melted.

"Look, Mr. Collins" she began, "I'm off duty as soon as I drop off this chart. If I walk in that room, nothing that I say will be on record. I come in as an observer and not a resident. Understand."

"Thank you." He said as he continued to move, not looking up.

Amber hurried to the nurses' station, charted her report and returned to the room. He looked up as she came in. They said nothing to each other.

Rosie's blue eyes did not move as she circled the bed. "May I touch her?" she asked.

He nodded and Amber lifted her hand. It fell lifelessly back onto the bed. "Rosalinda, can you hold up one finger?" The child did it. "Can you hold up three?" Her two other fingers joined the first. "Rosalinda…."

"Just Rosie." He interrupted. "We just call her Rosie."

"Okay. Rosie can you look left?" The child didn't move. Amber looked for a piece of paper to scribble notes. "Mr. Collins, do you have…."

"Can we stop with the formalities?" he sighed.

She had no clue what to say. There was an uncomfortable silence. She had always used his professional name. Corny didn't seem quite right out of the studio, in the real world. "What would you like me to refer to you as, sir?"

"Not 'sir', that's for sure. You make me feel like my dad." He smiled for the first time, "I'm not THAT much older than you."

She had to return the smile. It brought back memories.

"The family calls me CJ. How about that?"

She nodded and continued to search for paper. "Do you mind if I use this notebook?"

He waved as she started to write. She did a couple more simple tests but took the word of the chart for the pain reflex. She didn't want to do that in front of him. There was enough pain in their lives.

Finally she pulled a chair up next to him. "I want you to understand that no one works miracles here. We just do what we do. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But we will work our hardest to get Rosie back to you." She smiled the warm professional smile, trying to make him feel better. He seemed to relax.

"In order to develop a treatment plan, I'm going to have to ask you questions regarding your life together. If you are uncomfortable with that, I will have another resident take your story and I can read it from the chart. Please understand that I am not trying to pry, just find out about her. Can you handle that from me?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "Nice of you to ask. I wouldn't have expected that from Amber Von Tussle." He simply stated.

"No Corn…CJ." She knew she would never get used to it, "That girl is gone. I've grown up. Have you noticed, it's not all about me, now is it?"

He chuckled. "I did notice that. No I can handle your questions."

"Okay, good." She began, "If you don't want to answer anything, just tell me."

She settled in next to him with her notepad. At least for the next three weeks that his daughter was with them, they could be in the same room. She felt a bit of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"As much as you can tell me" she replied, "the smallest thing could be her breakthough."

He started farther back than Amber had anticipated. Back before he and the mother were married. Amber didn't need to hear it, but her curiosity was peaked. Since her wedding and Mother's move to New Orleans, she had not heard much about Baltimore. Even the big stuff. And this was one she didn't hear.

It had been a couple years since the pageant where Amber lost her crown. New dancers were needed. Inez brought in a friend from school. Her parents had come from Spain and were very old world. They were unhappy with their daughter Rosie's decision to try out, so her sister Maria brought her for the audition. Corny liked Rosie. She was smooth and enthusiastic. She brought a new look to the show as well. Not black, not white, she stood out and developed a huge fan base.

Maria brought her every week. She was beautiful. Lovely and sweet, he became fascinated with her. Her parents had no problem when they began to date and seemed pleased when, on Maria's insistence, he went to her father and asked for her hand. They had the obligatory year engagement and were married at the cathedral downtown.

Maria was expected to have many babies and lots of boys. She had problems from the start. Nearly a year after they were married, she miscarried their first. It was very sad for both of them. Then she got pregnant again. She spotted early and the doctors put her on bedrest for weeks. He would make her meals to make it through the day and beg her not to get up when he would leave. Rosie was born, healthy, happy and darling. The whole family was joyous to have a grandchild to add to the already large family. They named her for her Aunt and the girl who brought them together. Rosalinda Inez was the absolute joy of their lives.

They next two years were pretty uneventful. They lived in love and happiness. Maria's second pregnancy went better. She didn't have any dangerous problems but was constantly sick. Rosie was her little nurse. She fussed and coddled her mother from the start. There was many a night he would come home to find them both asleep, Maria's head resting in Rosie's lap. Amber watched tears come to his eyes and he turned away.

There was so much pain in his eyes. She wondered if he had ever sought therapy himself after this event. She noted a referral was in order.

"What did Rosie like to do?" she asked, pulling him away from the pain. "Tell me what she like most. Did she draw? What did she play with?"

He laughed. "If you saw her Amber, you would know she was my daughter. She performed. She was constantly on. She sang and she danced. Maria would turn on the show and she kept up with the best of them. When Maria brought her to the studio, she caught the steps faster than the dancers themselves. Even at two, she could do it. We had her on the show once. The lines were on fire. People loved her. Maria didn't want her on too often, but the sponsors did. We'd pull her on for Christmas….."

He paused again. She looked up from her notes.

"I don't like Christmas very much any more." He said looking down.

She wanted so badly to throw her arms around him. She wanted to hold him and tell him that he didn't have to. That no one who had been through what he has been, would be expected to. She looked down instead. "I understand."

"Did you need to know what happened?" He asked apprehensively.

"No. It's all in her chart. Tell me more about Rosie. Everything you can."

"She was darling. Caring and considerate. More like an older child than a three year old. We never had to tell her more than twice to do something. Please and Thank You were a natural for her. Everyone was amazed by her. She wanted a kitten and we had planned on getting her one that year. Maria knew someone who had a cat with kittens on the way. They would be born in January so the baby…."

He stopped again. Amber could see that this man needed to talk. To get past the heartache. "Have you spoken to anyone yourself, Corny?" Ooops, she wasn't going to get past their history. She hoped he didn't notice. "Have you sought counseling?"

"They had me talk to someone when it happened, but really, the guy just sat there. He didn't care at all. Just took notes. Kind of like you" he said looking up.

Oh God, she did care. She just couldn't too much. She looked at the pain he was going through. Amber knew doctors like the ones he spoke of. Distant and uncaring, just looking to medicate, not actually help. She had to think about who would be the best choice for him to talk to, "It's standard psych." But then she saw him flinch. She touched his arm without thinking, "I'm different. I know you."

"No you don't. You know what I was. I'm not the same and never will be."

"Same here." She stated simply. He shook his head and smiled. She was far from that girl he knew back home.

"Let's just talk about Rosie. Maybe we can find something. What was her favorite color? Did she play with dolls?"

"She has a million Barbie dolls. She would make them dance. Other girls had their Barbies go on dates and look for new boyfriends. Rosie had them dance and we would sing. Even her stuffed toys on the bed would dance before they went to bed." Suddenly he laughed. "Geez, even her fork and spoon would dance. Maria was never happy with that!"

Amber was happy to hear that laughter again. It had been constant when she knew him. To the point that it annoyed her. She remembered wishing he could be serious about something. This was not what she was looking for.

"How about her life now? Does she still have those dolls?"

"Yes, her Aunt Rosie has tried to get her to play, but she holds them when you put them into her hands. Nothing more. We painted her room hot pink. Someone said that might help. We've done all that we could. She never changes, Amber. I've lost her and she's not coming back."

Without thinking she touched his shoulder, "Don't give up just yet." She looked at her own hand and pulled it away. "Let's see what we can do here, Okay?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I had hoped right here, but they are saying that I need to stay overnights somewhere else."

"Come on to the nurses' station. There's a list of hotels there. They have rooms reserved for the families. I can give you a ride wherever you need to go."

He kissed Rosie and she heard him whisper, "Come back to me, baby."

As they walked he looked at her, "I'm sorry about what happened. I was just shocked to see you. I was rude and I want to apologize."

"There's no need. I've had worse reactions." She smiled at him, "Normally from patients though…."

He smiled and was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The tests started immediately for Rosie. There wasn't much change in 10 days. Amber ended every shift taking her Daddy back to his hotel. She hoped to find something, a piece of the puzzle no one else found, to help Rosie out. In the long run Amber became his personal therapist as well. She was happy about it. While he shunned the therapist sent to Rosie's room, he was opening up to her. Maybe it was their history, or maybe she was just there at the right time, but he would smile when she walked in the room and it warmed her heart. He gushed information about his life, the kids of the council and all her old coworkers. In the long run, she enjoyed it.

Rosie stated water therapy, on his word that she loved to swim. Amber thought it was silly. The little tub was not the ocean. No salt water stinging her eyes or bright sunshine on her shoulders. Someone brought in Barbie dolls from his daughter's collection. Amber looked at them. She somehow knew that they weren't right. Swimsuits, fashionable pants on those Barbies were not what she needed. She needed dresses. And Kens, she needed lots of Kens. One for each Barbie and one to be Daddy.

She stood in the toy aisle at Sears. She searched. Not a single Ken was what she needed. She looked for one with blue eyes, dark hair and a nice suit. That tanned Malibu Ken just wasn't it. She wanted Daddy to be perfect, but was sure that she had to settle for less. Her arms were full by the time she left. Dresses, shoes, a black Barbie, seven multi-colored Kens, different outfits to go with each. Amber prayed this would do it.

She checked her charts and was relieved to see Rosie on her schedule. She would be with her after lunch. First the Williams girl, with Down's syndrome, would precede time with Rosie. With Rosie and her Dad. Amber found herself enjoying him too much. She worked with Rosie for a good portion of her three hour block, but always found herself sitting next to him talking and laughing, by the end. She rationalized that it was part of the therapy, but she knew better even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

She put the bag on the desk and turned to her friend, "Kari, did you ever play with Barbies?" she asked.

Kari gave her one of those looks, "Didn't everyone?"

Well, actually no. Amber was too much the beauty queen to have such trivial things. Tiaras, tu-tus, and ballet classes filled her Von Tussle life. She had no clue what to do with these 12 inch dolls.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and help me out with the Collins girl later? These dolls are going to be performing today. I'm going to need some help."

Kari's eyes grew wide when she looked in the bag, "Damn Amber, this is Barbie heaven. No one has this many Kens. Where did you get all these?"

"Sears." She stated, "I need scissors. They have to come out of the boxes."

"Here…" Kari handed her a set, "Did you say the Collins girl?"

"Yeah, her Dad can open them before we get….."

"Amber, can I talk to you." She interrupted as she grabbed her hand, "Come here."

They moved to the back of the nurses' station. Keri looked around, "Amber, people are talking. They're noticing. How much time you spend with him. You have to be careful. They're saying that you're too involved with this. Your position could suffer."

Amber looked at her. She smiled. It was funny how it really didn't matter. This hospital, while being the best opportunity she could ask for, wasn't all that important right now. She was at the top of her class. She would do fine even if she didn't get a position here. Mother would finance her own practice or she could go to another hospital. The blind ambition of her past life would not taint her now. In some ways this WAS personal. She would do what she needed to do.

"I'm not going to worry about what people think Keri," she said, "The child needs help. I'm going to do what needs to be done."

"And the father? You helping him too?" Keri asked as she cocked her head.

"God I hope so." And she flitted away.

o0o

She grabbed the bag and scissors then made her way to the room. He looked up and grinned. That smile was always a killer. "Morning" he chimed.

"How is she?" Amber looked to Rosie. She remained blank.

"I thought I saw her focus, but I'm not….."

"She may have," Amber waved her hand in front of the child's eyes, "One never knows. Good morning Rosie! How's our girl?" The child had no reaction.

Amber turned back to him and handed him the bag. "Here, you have a job. Get them out of the packages and line them up. I'll be back at….."

His eyes grew wide as he looked in the bag. "What did you do?"

She grinned, "I brought you a new council. Today, it will be time for the Corny Collins Show." She walked out.

He shook his head and reached in. He pulled out the only Barbie amongst the sea of Kens and dresses.

"Inez!" he spoke to the dark skinned doll, "How good to have you here!"

o0o

Keri came at one. Amber had eaten lunch with him, changing bathing suits for dresses and flannel shirts for suits. Her salad sat, mostly untouched. He smiled when she showed him her pick for himself. "You need to find a podium. Get that tissue box."

He broke into hysterical laugher. Amber swore she saw Rosie's eyes move with him as he leaned back. She made a mental note to chart it later.

"Okay Keri, you're in charge of these couples. It's just like American Bandstand. They just dance, okay?"

Keri gave her the oddest look, "Okay. I guess."

Amber started humming a steady beat. They moved the dolls on the tray over Rosie's bed. They got no reaction.

"Corny sing" Amber had long since abandoned her attempts to call him anything else, "Do the theme. 'Oh every afternoon when the clock strikes four……" she sang.

Suddenly his smile faded, "No."

She looked at him. "Seriously, we need some music. Just sing something."

He stood as quickly as his legs would allow. He didn't look at her. He pushed his hands into the crutches and made his way out. "No" was all he said.

Keri looked at Amber. "Does he sing?"

"He did." She stood and followed him.

He made his way to the lounge and plopped onto one of the couches. She sat next to him as he held his head. "I can't Amber. I just can't. It's just too much."

"You never sing to Rosie?" she asked as she slipped an arm around his shoulders. Right now, she didn't care who saw.

"No. We used to always sing. We were singing in the car when…..I just can't." He looked at her. There was just so much pain. Amber couldn't help but embrace him.

He returned it. He held her and trembled. "We sang all the time. Rosie sang all the time. I can't now." There was silence between them. He sighed.

"I have to tell you", she said without letting go, "it would be my recommendation that you try."

He pulled back from her. "You think that would help….." His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips, then back. Oh lord. At a different time, in a different place, surely under different circumstances, she may have been temped to lean in. At the moment, she moved away.

"I don't know." She said, "I wouldn't discount it. But it's all in what you can do. You can't break yourself to help her, Corny. She needs her Dad."

He turned away from her. "I have to think about it." He took a deep breath. "I want to do everything I can."

"I know you do." She smiled as she touched his shoulder then stood. "I have to get back in there. Are you okay?"

"Yes" he said in a way that she didn't believe him. "Will you be there with me?"

He didn't look up.

"Of course." And she walked out of the room. She wished it actually were a different time and a different place, but it was now and she had to get back.

Keri was writing in the chart when she walked in. Rosie was holding a Ken.

"Amber," Keri began, "She took that one herself…."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

They laughed like never before while she drove him back to the hotel. Suddenly it didn't look so bleak. That tiny reaction was a glimmer of hope. It could actually take years, but time was not a problem. As long as they saw something, she had a good chance of some kind of recovery. And he was giddy because of it.

"So this light comes crashing down and you should have seen them move! The entire city was talking about it. Turns out, an engineer had been working on the lights and this one wasn't secured. Pauly stepped up for his place in roll call then 'crash' right behind him. I had three girls that refused to dance there so we had a constant gap in the crowd. Tough for the cameramen!" he said with the laughing eyes she hadn't seen in years.

Amber smiled as she pulled the car to the curb. These stories were gold. She had walked away from all of that and thought that she never wanted to have anything to do with it again. But it was her life. For four years, she lived and breathed it. He made her realize that there were good parts. It wasn't all the final day.

He looked out the window at the hotel then back to her.

"So why don't we ever talk about you?" He asked with a smile.

She laughed, "Because it's not all about me anymore, remember?"

"Slip back to that Amber Von Tussle role and tell me how you ended up working with children. I wouldn't have imagined….."

"I'm not sure that anyone would." She began, "Those little minds are very pliable. They are easy to mold. Sometimes that's not good. And they don't care who you are or what you've done in the past. If they love you, they love you. In some ways, they are easier than adults. They are nonjudgmental and don't see life through preconceived notions. They go with the flow. Although, I think my mother was the most shocked of all….."

"How is your mother?" he interrupted.

"She is so happy where she is! Down in New Orleans with my ex husband's uncle. It's funny because my wedding was better for her than me. She ended up with someone wonderful! I'm sure it's forever. Wish his nephew was the same" She stared out the front window, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." She heard him say.

"Sometimes I am too"

There was silence. Finally he spoke. "What made you choose Tennessee? What's here?"

"Well, it's not Baltimore, I got away from everything there. The school here is great. The hospital is wonderful. I'm hoping for a position in the Psych ward when I finish residency."

"Would you ever consider coming back home?" he asked as he tilted his head.

She laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call it home. There's not a lot of 'home' there for me. Mother wants me to move by her. I'm not sure I could handle that!"

He smiled and shook his head, "Can't imagine why."

"Really." She giggled, "I don't know where I'm going to end up. But in the long run, the last day I was on your show was truly the best day of my life. Sometimes when you retrospectively look at your worst day, it turns out to be the thing that slaps you into reality."

He looked down and she instantly regretted her words. "At least in my life anyway."

She touched his arm. "I have to tell you, it has been amazing seeing you again. I wish it could have been under different circumstances, but it's been so much fun. You're not really a jerk are you?" She flashed a sly smile.

His eyes sparkled at her, "I can be, if you want"

"Thanks, I'll pass."

"It's been great seeing you too Amber. If someone had told me that I'd find you here, I would have told them they were nuts. You really have turned out to be pretty okay." He smiled and leaned to embrace her. She liked the feeling of this man holding her. It wasn't that bursting firework feeling that she had with Robert. Just a wash of comfort. Too much comfort for a parent of one of her patients. She started to pull away but his arms didn't release. "I just want to tell you thank you for everything that you've done for us. That you've done for me." She heard him whisper.

Her eyes closed. She didn't want him to feel this good. His hand drifted up to her hair as he held her. Oh Lord, this wasn't right, but it felt so right. He wasn't just some man who walked in to the ward two weeks ago. She knew him, how he moved, how he spoke, how he smelled. It was a history that she couldn't, or maybe didn't want to deny. He had been a part of her life for too long. He wasn't a patient's father. He was so much more. More than she even cared to admit.

But the thoughts of her ethics class came into her mind. In the past, he never treated her any differently than her mother's daughter. The affection he showed her now was gratitude, plain and simple. It's well known in the world of therapy, that those treated sometimes think that they feel more than thankfulness toward those helping them. It's almost normal. Once Rosie was released and he went back to his life, he would see it. Amber couldn't encourage something that wasn't really there. She put her hands on his shoulders and broke the embrace.

"I have to be back at 7," she watched his eyes caress her face. "You have to get some sleep. We're going to get her well, right?"

"Right." He sighed, "See you tomorrow?"

"She first on my shift. I'll be there." She smiled

"Night" he slowly moved from the car, never looking back.

He was all alone in that room. She wanted to badly to go with him but knew that it would not be good for either of them. She shifted the car into gear and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I made Velma out to be so evil in the last stories, I really wanted her to be wonderful for once.  
Everyone can change given the right curcumstances.  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!!_**

8.

Rosie would be there three more days. She never repeated the breakthough with the dolls. They tried, over and over but she just continued to lifelessly watch. His joyful mood seemed to wane. Amber was still hopeful that progress would be made, one way or another.

They sat with her eating lunch and talking. Amber felt that the sound of his voice was the key. He insisted that he couldn't do it.

"How about if I start and you just join in?" She suggested. "I'll drop off and she'll hear you."

"I don't know." He looked at her, "Please don't think I haven't tried or that I'm being uncooperative."

"I don't think that." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know."

They sat silently for a moment. "She reacted with the show, Corny. You've done that theme thousands of times."

"Not since…."

"No, but thousands of times before. Remember even when we all had strep. You sang it then. I know that if you remove yourself from this moment, you could make it. We can start together."

He knew that she was right. He wanted to do it more than anything, but knew that his voice cracking and more tears was not right for Rosie either. Those times he tried to sing her a lullaby or just something happy to cheer her up, he didn't make it through the first lines. Singing wasn't an option anymore.

"I can't." he looked down.

"You will." Amber insisted as she stood, "You'll do it with me. We have to try. Maybe today she's going to hear her Daddy and come back. Picture yourself on set, see yourself standing there with the director cuing you up. Back before all this happened. Back when my mother and I were making your life hell…" She watched him smile.

"That's it! Maybelle is there, it's her day to remind us of 'Negro Day', all the kids are getting ready to dance. Link is practicing with Brad. Noreen and Doreen are coordinating moves. You find your spot." His eyes were closed and Amber continued, "My mother is tapping her foot in that annoying way we all hated. I'm right behind you, I always was. The music cues 'Hey there teenage Baltimore! Don't touch that channel cause it's time for the Corny Collins Show, brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray'".

His eyes were still closed but he winced. "Come on, you can do it." She thought as she began to sing, "Oh every afternoon when the clock strikes four…."

It took him to the third line to join in. She saw the pain in his face as his mouth whispered the words. By the fifth line she could hear him and dropped to just the backrounds. He continued as the first tear fell from his closed eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked to Rosie.

"Oh every afternoon you turn your tv on…" Rosie's eyes moved.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-" Amber sang loudly still watching her. His voice cracked. Oh not now, her mind begged.

"And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone." Amber moved to his side and put an arm around him. Keep going, please, was all she could think. He continued as strongly as he could muster. Rosie blinked and her eyes moved to her Daddy but he didn't see.

"….when you're the Nicest Kids….." it was all he could take. His head fell onto her bed and his shoulders shook.

"No, Corny talk to her. Do it now!" Amber pulled him up. "She saw you. I swear to God, she looked at you. Talk to her."

"Rosie, baby come on!" he yelled at her. "Please just look at me. Please!" The moment was gone. He held her and cried.

Her arms moved around both of them. "I had her didn't I? She was here. I just couldn't….I mean I can't" he sobbed.

Amber's heart broke. "It's a good sign. We'll find a way. Don't beat yourself up, it was a good try." She rested her cheek on his head when she heard a voice from the door.

"Mrs. Dupree, the Cochran boy is waiting for you." It was Dr. Weaver, "you can chart this patient later."

She stood and knew that she was in trouble. She silently walked to the door, when she heard his voice. "We had her Dr. Weaver! We had her." He cried.

"Go now, Mrs. Dupree." Weaver walked to the bed and picked up the chart as Corny smiled at her. She winked at him and walked out.

She chatted with the Cochran boy. He was on a massive manic high. Diagnosed with a depressive disorder, he had been doing fine on the medication. Then suddenly, after three years of treatment, he swung manic. The diagnosis changed from Depressive Disorder to Bipolar. His parent's were terrified. Suddenly their little calm boy was bouncing off the walls, attempting to fly off the roof.

"But Miss Amber, I know I can fly. They just wouldn't let me." He smiled.

Amber tried to look serious, "No Randy, none of us can fly."

"I can feel it. I know I can." Amber was sure he could feel it. This child had been depressed since he was three. It was probably the first time he was happy his whole life. Now he needed a few weeks for those meds to get out of his system. Then they could bring him down. It wasn't happening soon and the boy needed to be watched.

Suddenly Dr. Weaver appeared at the door. "Mrs. Dupree, I need to speak with you."

She knew what it was about without a word said. She walked to her supervisor.

"I'm removing you from the Collins case. It's personal for you. The father needs a professional caring for his daughter."

Her heart dropped but she knew it was coming. "Yes sir." Was all she could say.

As she made her way back to Randy's bed, her mind raced. What could she do? Something on her own time, something to get into Rosie's head.

Suddenly she had an idea. "Randy, I just need to make a call okay?" she said as she dialed the operator. "Draw me a picture of you as Superman." Randy beamed.

"This is Amber Dupree, I need to make a long distance call. I'm with a patient so please don't bill this room. Yes, New Orleans. The number is 504-736-1730"

She waited as the ringing started. Her mother picked up. "Hello?"

"Mother, it's me." She said quickly.

"How are you darling?" Velma chimed.

"I'm fine. I need you to do me a favor. It's very important."

"Yes."

"Dig out all of the 8mm that you had of the show. I need them and I need them yesterday. Do you know where they are?" she asked.

"In the attic, they're all boxed."

"I need any that you have of the intro. Don't send ones of just me. Do you have the pageants? Anywhere that Corny sings?"

She heard her laugh. "No I destroyed those."

"Get me what you can. Overnight them. I really need them as soon as possible."

Velma got serious, "I can do that. How is his daughter?"

"We saw something today, but I really need these. Will they be here tomorrow?"

"I'll get it done."

Amber sent her love and hung up the phone. She had two days and the wrath of her supervisor on her. Her mother just had to come through.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here is the first prompt for making the story your own. If you want no romance, this chapter will be your last.  
Thank you all for the read and reviews!_**

9.

Amber struggled to carry the projector and screen to the nurses station. Somehow she couldn't balance all she had. She had come in early, praying that the package from New Orleans had arrived. Mother came through and had paid a pretty penny for that private courier. Since she married this time, her attitude had really changed. She no longer hungered for power. She didn't need it anymore, she had love. She was the queen of her own household and reveled in it. At least one of them ended up happy.

She counted the films, there were six. As she held them up to the light, she could see him smiling and dancing on each one. Perfect! What she really needed was a loop, like the fireplace WYZT ran on Christmas Day. Twelve hours of the same fire burning down and then suddenly jumping back to the beginning. She snatched the small rolls and ran to the audio/visual lab of the University. With all good luck, someone would be there to help her.

The A/V department didn't open til eight, but someone was inside. She banged on the door. One of the boys looked as he opened it. He smiled his best acne faced smile. "Can I help you miss?" he grinned.

"Yes." She tried not to look too distant. She needed this loop. "I have these 8mms. Can you splice them for a continuous loop? Just the first few minutes of film." She smiled.

"Anything for you." He gushed.

Amber ignored the flirting and started pulling film. "Here is the first one. Right to here. And this one, to here."

The young man took the films to the editor. A quick cut, some film tape and Amber had her loop. He left the end open to feed into the projector and explained how to connect them. He handed it to her and winked. "Maybe we can go for lunch sometime? What do you think?"

"Such a nice young man. Let me think about it, okay?" she said as she collected the reels, "I know where to find you."

"How about your number?" she heard him say as she pushed out the door.

"Right." Amber whispered as she began to run across the campus. She had an hour until she was officially on duty. She needed to get this set up.

As she yanked the screen from under the desk, Keri walked up pulling off her coat. "What's this?"

Amber smiled. "It's my "latest, greatest" idea. Could you grab that projector and give me a hand?"

"Where?" Keri hesitated.

"To Rosie's room."

Keri stopped. "No Amber. You're off that case. You were warned. I'm not helping you get in trouble."

Amber threw her eyes up to the ceiling. "This is my time Keri. I'm allowed to do what I want on my own time. Dr. Weaver doesn't own me, you know." She picked up the projector, but Keri took it from her.

"He'll have your head. He can be difficult."

Amber nearly dropped the screen as she laughed, "You don't know difficult until you've met my mother!"

They turned on the lights in Rosie's room. She was still asleep. Amber set up the screen first then read the directions to thread film into the projector. She fed it in and pulled the paper off the adhesive on the far end, sticking it together. Finally she got it. She flipped the first switch and the film began to rotate. Yes! She did it.

The lamp came on with a flick. A small, out of focus square appeared on the screen. She could hear him sing. She hoped Rosie could too. She pulled the table with the projector until the square filled the screen. Amber adjusted the focus. There he was, singing and dancing. It was 1961 again.

She made her was over to Rosie and took her into her arms. "Come on baby wake up. Come and look at Daddy." Amber turned her face to the screen as her eyes opened. They looked wider to Amber than before. God let this be it, she prayed.

Keri stood with her mouth open. "That's him, isn't it?"

Amber smiled, "In all his glory."

"Oh wow, that's just a pity." Keri squinted and walked closer. "My God Amber, is that you?"

"Yeah that's me." Amber laughed at her reaction.

They stared at the screen. It repeated twice. Amber looked at Rosie. Her eyes followed her father as he danced. Amber put her hand in front of her face. Rosie moved her head to the side. "Keri, watch!" She put her hand there again. The child moved. Keri smiled.

People began to hear the music from the hall. They were slipping in to watch. A few people tried to ask questions but Amber shushed them and waved them away. Rosie's body began to move in time to the music. A smile appeared on her face. "Da" she said as she pointed. She looked from the screen to Amber. "Da!"

"Yes Rosie, there he is. It's your 'Da'." She said brushing away tears. "He's there for you." The child beamed. She wanted to hug her but Rosie would have none of it. Her Daddy was singing and dancing for her. She got more excited the more she watched. It looped over and over.

Amber looked at her watch. She had to go. "Who's on assignment with her this morning?"

One of the residents raised his hand but his eyes never left the screen, "Is that you Amber? You're pretty good."

"Yeah, okay. JJ, see if you can get her a speech therapy consult. She's going to need some help talking again." She stood up from the bed as she spied Corny's face in the observation window. His eyes were wide too as he looked at the screen. She hurried to the door.

"Come in here, I have a surprise for you." She exclaimed.

"Where did you get this from?" he gave her a puzzled look. She grabbed his chin and pointed his face to the bed. There his daughter moved, watching his every step on the screen. "Rosie!" he yelled and nearly fell getting to her. She looked at her Daddy and her arms spread wide.

"Da!"

Amber walked to the nurses' station as they embraced. Everything was fuzzy as she looked at her charts.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Anyone who elected to continue reading is in it for the romance. Good for you and welcome back.  
The chapter from The Queen of Amber/Corny, Writergirl2003 will be up soon! Fair warning, the rating will be changed at that point._**

**_On that day, two chapters will be posted. Mine is simple squishy romance, her's is much more saucy!  
As a reader, you decide which one to choose.  
Content warnings will be posted. I LOVE her chapter!_**

10.

Dr. Weaver walked up to her as she was doing her final report on Rosie. She may not have been her patient anymore but she wanted to include her notes, for future reference, even if she didn't sign her name. Any therapist that treated Rosie back home would need information on her breakthough to know what Rosie's father meant to her. He saved his daughter with his actions from years ago and in saving her saved himself.

"Mrs. Dupree, you have done a fine job with the Collins girl. The father has asked that you be reassigned to her until her release tomorrow." He began without looking up, "Think that we can fulfill his wishes." Then he walked away.

Amber sighed. Little gods, some of these doctors were. She made a mental note to not become an ass when she had the word "Doctor" in front of her name. Her mind formed a mental picture of her mother in a white coat. She shook it away.

She looked through the observation window to Rosie's bed. He held her in the crook of his arm pointing at The Cat in the Hat, pronouncing each word. Rosie looked up at him and giggled. He smiled back. They were totally in love and would do just fine. A wave of sadness washed over her. Tomorrow they would go home. She wouldn't see him again. She sighed. Just as it should be. It really wasn't about her anymore, was it?

"How's our little girl?" she asked as she came through the door.

He beamed at her, "You did it! You knew, didn't you?"

"I took a chance. It paid off. I told you, we don't work miracles, but I have to say, sometimes they happen." She smiled at Rosie. The child smiled back. Amber wasn't sure how much she actually knew of her, but she seemed comfortable enough.

"I owe you so much. Where did you get this?" he asked pointing to the projector.

"Ah! You are not going to believe this, but you really owe my mother. She had the home movies. She got them here by private courier this morning." Amber stated.

"Wow, that's unexpected." He said looking down.

"She's really changed. Corny. You wouldn't know her."

"Apparently, so."

"When I called and told her what happened, she said to send her love."

He grinned, "Love from Velma? I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

They both laughed. Rosie laughed with them. Amber looked at her and smiled.

"Her eyes sparkle just like yours." She said before she thought. Why the hell did she just say that? She looked down, not wanting to see his reaction.

There was a pause. She glanced towards him. He was grinning and looking at her, "Thanks."

"So were you able to get a flight out tomorrow?" she asked trying to find something to talk about.

He broke his gaze with a shake of his head, "No, we're going to take the regular flight. Might as well stick with the schedule. It's easier. I was thinking of taking her to the zoo or maybe a movie tomorrow afternoon"

"Can you drive?" she asked and he nodded. "Then why don't you take my car?" she volunteered.

He smiled. "I never thought about how we would get around. Are you sure about that?"

"Fill the tank when you bring it back. That's all I ask." She said, "Hey, and you'll have to be back at seven to pick me up. Are you sure you can get your mind off your baby to come on time?"

He looked down, "I have a lifetime with her and one more day with you. I think I can handle it." His eyes snapped up, "Will you come to dinner with us?"

She shook her head and was about to decline.

"Please Amber. Please come with me?" he begged.

He said 'me'. She smiled. "Okay but this is my city. I pay, alright?"

"Hey Rosie! How about a free meal on Miss Amber?" Rosie smiled, not understanding much but the tone of her father's voice, "It's a plan. Pick a good one Amber. This hospital food has been pretty nasty."

She giggled, "Yeah." She turned to Rosie's chart, "I have to do some work here. Now let's see what you can do little girl…."

Rosie came through with flying colors. Her eyes followed object when asked. Amber clapped her hands behind her head and she startled. She gave Amber a sour look that made her laugh. "Sorry Sweetie, that had to be done." She said as she touched Rosie's cheek and she smiled again. Amber couldn't help but smile herself as she wrote the report. She was well on the way to perfect.

"Now you understand Daddy, her speech will come back as her mind can get around it. Just as you will need physical therapy, she will need speech therapy. Her muscles have atrophied like yours." When she looked at him, his smile had disappeared.

"Corny, what is your prognosis?" Amber asked apprehensively.

"It was good as long as the treatment continued. I was told that if I delayed the next surgery, damage could occur that they could not overcome. I don't know where I stand now." His face was serious, "But it doesn't matter. I had to bring her here. I did what was right."

She sighed, "You did." She sat on the bed next to him. "Miracles are worked everyday aren't they?" She put her hand on his. "Maybe you'll be okay. Maybe an angel watches over the Collins family."

He took her hand without looking up, "Yeah. Maybe she does."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Amber found herself looking at the clock far too often. She didn't want to be there today. She wanted to be at the movies then buying ice cream. Holding Rosie's hand as they walked. He had such a tough time maneuvering those crutches and a rambunctious five year old. She was pleased that Rosie was such a good girl. She may be distracted as they walked the halls, running here and there to greet someone or touch something new, but always back to her daddy. She was just as he described her. Sweet and loving. A darling child.

Amber had rushed to their room early that morning carrying the doll. She was a beautiful blonde with a pink dress and real shoes. She plopped it down in front of Rosie. Her eyes showed her pleasure.

"Amber, you've done so much already" he began, "you didn't have to do this."

"It's from my mom, Corny." She replied as she pulled on the top of the box, "She asked me to get it. She sends her best to you."

He sat with his mouth open. Amber looked at him. "She's trying to be contrite. Just go with it, okay."

"Well all of us have changed, haven't we?" he said simply.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked cutting the rubber bands holding the doll in place.

"I think the movies. The nurses have been really helpful about directions and stuff."

She pulled the doll out of the package and handed it to Rosie. She wished it were dark like Rosie herself but to mother, beauty is blonde and that will never change. She had instructed Amber to buy blonde and pink, to remind the child of Amber herself. Rosie stroked the dolls hair.

"I wish you were coming with us." She heard him say.

Dr. Weaver walked into the doorway with the release papers. "Mr. Collins, I'm going to sign off on the final report for your case. You and Rosalinda are welcome to leave our facility anytime you'd like." And he turned to walk away.

"Well, he's a pleasant old chap, isn't he?" Corny said sarcastically as the doctor left.

Amber dug into her pocket and tossed him her car keys. "I guess you can go. Let me call the orderly to escort you out. What do you need packed up?"

His eyes swept the room. "Nothing really. We pretty well have it. The flowers and balloons can go on to other kids. You pick, okay?"

"Okay." She couldn't say much more as tears stung her eyes. She turned to the phone and called for an escort. As she looked back at him, he did not meet her glance.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and looked up, "I can't believe this is all over and it all worked out. It's just amazing to me. But leaving is so hard too. Everyone's been great."

She grinned, "Hey, we get that a lot. We're just happy to help." The orderly arrived at the door. "Rosie, this is Tommy and he is your ride. Tommy, they are going to the parking garage level A. To the car parked in spot 57, resident parking. Okay."

She turned back to Corny. "I'll be waiting in front at 7. If you're late, I won't be happy." She added with a smile.

"I've seen you unhappy. I'll be there on time."

So now she waited, as every minute ticked by. At one point she swore it was later than the clock said. She was excited but sad along with it. She should have been jumping for joy at how well this had worked out, but she just couldn't muster that up. She had one dinner then they would be on their way. She sighed.

She completed the last of her charts, looked in on her patients and one more time into Rosie's empty room. The second hand swept to the 12. She grabbed her purse and ran out.

Peering up and down the street, but did not spot her car. She tried to find anger within her but only found disappointment. She looked for a place to sit down when the little white car turned the corner. She smiled into the window as she opened the door.

"You're late" he said pointing to the clock. "We've been circling forever"

She looked at the clock and remembered that she set it five minutes ahead so as not to be late to the hospital. Oooops.

"Well, I'm here now. Let me drive. I know where I'm going." She waved him out. "Hey Rosie girl! How are you Sweetie?" The child smiled.

He made it around the car without much difficulty. She was amazed how well he maneuvered but really wasn't surprised. He plopped into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" she asked as pulled the gearshift to drive. "How about Greek food? I have friends that own a little eatery. I think you'll like it."

"You have friends?" He said trying to hold a straight face.

"God you are so mean!" she grinned as they pulled away.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Athens was a tiny restaurant in a strip mall. They had the best food on Earth in Amber's opinion. When she walked in, there were hugs all around. Amber had met Katrina in college just before she married Demetri and they started their new business. Tons of college friends hung out there, staying too late and socializing. The place became more successful as people graduated and started their lives. A new building was in the plans and they would move within the year. But Amber was glad they were still where they were now. It was more intimate.

Sabella, Kat and Demetri's four year old daughter caught Rosie immediately. She loved kids coming in because Mom and Dad spent tons of time running the restaurant, so she was always there. When a child came in, she had a friend. Amber explained to Bella that Rosie would not speak but could understand what she said. Bella guided her to the coloring books and crayons at a back table. They seemed to become fast friends. Bella talked and Rosie smiled. The words didn't matter.

"Get the Souvlaki" Amber said to him as he looked over the menu with a puzzled look. Somehow she knew he wanted to say "It's all Greek to me" but she cut him off. That was a joke just too old to repeat.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's squirrel . They kill it on the weekends." She said as he choked on his iced tea. Ah-ha! She finally got him. "No seriously, it's a pork dish. You'll love it."

They ordered and talk of old times. Where everyone was now. Things were growing around Baltimore. New buildings and roadways. "When you come back, you'll be surprised." He smiled at her

She looked down. "I don't see myself going back anytime soon."

His smile faded, "Yeah, that's right. You said that." He looked disappointed and there was a silence. She put her hand on his.

"I have six months before my residency ends." She began, "Maybe before things get rolling, I can stop back. You'll owe me dinner."

He smiled again. "It's a deal. Although I'm not sure….."

Katrina yelled "OPA!" walked a flaming cheese across the room to their table. Rosie and Bella ran over. Bella started blowing on the flame and Rosie joined her. His hand took hers as the girls worked to extinguish the fire. Amber tried very hard not to enjoy it as much as she did.

When each of them had eaten enough to feed an army, with no room for the Baklava made just that morning, the hugs good-bye began. Bella gave Rosie a picture to take home and Demetri told them both that they should come back soon. Kat whispered to Amber what a nice man this was and winked at her. Amber blushed and smiled. She was always trying to get her with someone since the divorce. Kat knew the details of Robert's actions and she wanted better for her. Tomorrow when this was all over, Kat wouldn't question when she came in, sat in a back booth, and cried. She would just let her be herself. The best friends were that way.

They drove toward the hotel, laughing and talking. The time when they would go was inevitable. Amber tried to take some back roads and off the beaten path routes but sooner than she wanted, they were there. She pulled up in front and turned to him.

"Well I just want to tell you how great it's been……" she began, but his eyes were not on her. He looked to Rosie sleeping in the back.

"Hmmm, I've got a problem." He said looking back, "Rosie, come on Honey, wake up."

The child only stirred.

He looked to Amber, "I'm not going to be able to carry her up." He said simply, "Would you mind?"

"Of course." She said with more resolve than she felt. It took her to that room. She really had no other choice. Rosie slumped in the seat and he couldn't manage her. She kicked back into the professional mode as she lifted her and followed him.

Amber always thought the suites that the hospital reserved for the families were very nice. If a family had to be there for weeks, they were like home. Kitchenettes, bedrooms, good tvs. They were a wonderful place for a family to get away from the pain of the illness that awaited them, back at the hospital. She looked around, holding Rosie. She knew that this would be the last time she would be able to feel her small body. He pointed her to the bedroom.

"Just put her in there." He said as he plopped onto the sofa. "These have been on too long today." He pulled out his shirttails and started working the buckles on his back brace.

Amber put Rosie gently on the bed. She pulled back the bedding and shifted her onto a pillow. Rosie grasped it and sighed. Amber ran her fingers through her dark curls. "Aw Baby" she whispered, "I wish you could remember me, just a little." She kissed her cheek for a final goodbye and walked out.

She spied him struggling to unbuckle the straps on his leg braces. The caregiver in her kicked in. "How about if I give you a hand with those?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Thanks. I still don't know how they expect me to do this gracefully."

She knelt and sat on her heels. The right brace came off easily. She moved to the left. He pulled up his trouser leg and she unbuckled the bottom as he worked the top. She easily opened the one beneath his knee and started on the one above but couldn't get the leverage to pull the leather. She came up to a kneeling position and pulled. She worked around to move the pin out of the hole. She smiled at her success and looked up.

He was staring at her. His eyes didn't move. She looked down but felt his fingers lift her chin. She looked into his eyes. They were deep and dark. His hand slipped around to the back of her head and he pulled her to him. When their lips met, she knew how wrong it was. She knew that this was just the emotion of the recent events. Somehow, she wanted to protest, but she couldn't. It felt so good, so unbelievably luscious that she didn't even have the strength to stop it.

"I'm sorry." He said as he broke away, then he scanned her face and smiled.

"No wait, no I'm not." He pulled her to him again.

**_The readers will chose from two chapters next. The first will be fluff. The second is written by the Very Lovely, Very Talented, Amazing Writergirl2003!_**

**_If you are under 18, you MAY NOT read the second chapter, (sorry). It is HOT. The rating will be changed accordingly. If you read that chapter, you are agreeing that you are over 18._**


	13. Chapter 13a

**_This is the Fluff chapter, written by me.   
_****_The second chapter posted today is by the Wonderfully Talented Writergirl2003.  
_****_Please skip the next one if you are offended by a more physical chapter.  
_**

13a - fluff

She wanted to give in so badly. She could feel her body react in ways that she hadn't felt in years, but she couldn't let it happen. There was the ethics of it and the emotions that therapists generate, but more than that, she wasn't sure that she, herself could handle something less than perfect. She didn't want this all to be just a one night thing. She just couldn't be that way with him. Especially with him. They had too much history together. She took him by the shoulders and pushed him away.

"I can't do this," she said as she looked down, "Really it just isn't right."

He looked at her. "No, it really is….." he gently pulled her to him again but she held back.

"Seriously, Corny. You have to listen to me." She looked into his eyes, "It's purely your emotions are acting on this. It's very common for people in my field to have the patients and families feel very strongly about us. We seem perfect, we bring help when you're hurting. It's nothing unusual. You'll see. You'll go home and in time you'll understand that what you're feeling right now is gratitude, nothing more. You have been so wonderful and I have had such a good time with you here, I don't want you to think that you feel anymore than you do. You're living in the 'now', and you'll feel differently tomorrow."

His eyes grew wide, "What makes you think that?"

She had seen it so many times. Other residents had gotten involved with patient's families. It never worked out well. Flowers and love letters came quick and often. While the caregiver continued on, so did the family member back in the real world. When they got back to life, that person who seemed so wonderful becomes less important. Life goes on. Her friends had been devastated by it. Hurt and hardened, they all resolved never to let it happen again. She learned from others mistakes and vowed never to let it happen to herself.

But then her gaze settled on those eyes. Wasn't this different? Didn't she know him already? Her mind drifted back to High School. When she was the princess and he was that older man, whose movements could turn any head. When she would have easily given him anything if he had only asked. The makings of dreams. Forbidden dreams. Not what her mother wanted for her but what she wanted for herself. She always wanted to feel his arms around her when they were not performing. How many times did Link embrace her while she looked at him? How many times did her thoughts drift to those eyes while making love to a husband who only used her? He had always tickled the back of her mind, she always pushed it away. Now he was here and the only resolve between the two of them was hers. She studied him. He was no longer the star, she was no longer a teen. They were two full blown adults, willing to do adult things. Wanting to. Having him for that time would be heavenly. Was she ready to watch him walk away after she had a taste of this? Absolutely not. She knew that she would suffer a pain that she hadn't before. The rewrite of history. He would no longer be distant and forbidden when she thought of him. He would be sweet, soft and loving, then gone. It made her wince.

She took his hands in hers, "Because that's the way it is. You aren't seeing me how you have always seen me. You are seeing me as the person who brought your daughter back to you. It's very flattering but it's not something to act on. You need to see me through those eyes of ten years ago."

"And what if I am? What if it's always been this way?" he asked as he stared at their fingers intertwined.

She wanted to laugh. He had given her the same disdain that he gave her mother. Perhaps even more. Seemed the more she tried to get close to him, the more he moved back. While he talked and joked with the other girls, he stayed far away from her. "It hasn't." she stated simply.

He threw his eyes to the ceiling, "Oh come on Amber, don't be coy. You know the effect you had on the boys. You know what you did to us."

Us?

His fingers brushed her hair back from her forehead, "So you can sit here and tell me that I'm living in the 'now', but I am telling you that I am living in reality. You were beautiful and untouchable then, and you are beautiful and available now."

Untouchable? Is that the way he saw her all those years ago? Untouchable was not a word that said hate. It was not a word that said contempt or scorn. It was a word that said he consciously put an effort into staying away from her. That he wanted to touch but…..

His words interrupted her thoughts. "It's you and me, what we've always been." He continued. "Just us. And I understand that we are hundreds of miles away from each other but if this is what both of us want, then the distance won't make a difference. We can work it out."

That wasn't what she expected. Not at all. He wasn't seeing her as a wonderful therapist, nor was he seeing her as an easy conquest, he was talking about more. Like relationship more. More, like how she felt about him.

He looked into her eyes with apprehension then looked down. "Look, I think I've stepped over a line here that I shouldn't have crossed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…."

"No you haven't." she whispered as she brought her hand to his cheek, "I just never imagined that you could see me as anything more than the brat I was. I never thought…."

He put his fingers on her lips. "I think of you as who you are. You're the first thing that has felt normal since all this happened." That smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled. Oh Lord, how could anyone resist him?

"What do you think? Would you be willing to take a chance on us?" he asked softly.

She smiled. She gently leaned into him and just brushed his lips with her own. His arms drifted around her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed as he held her. "I hope I can live up to your expectations, Mr. Collins. There will always be some Von Tussle in me."

"A bit of brat can be a good thing." He replied.


	14. Chapter 13b

**_You don't get better than this! Authored by Writergirl2003, it's mind candy in the first degree.  
Enjoy!_**

13b- Hot!

Her hands came up and rested on his arms. She could feel his muscles move as they caressed her back. This was the reality of her dreams. All the times in her marriage that she gave in to Robert, long after she fell out of love. After he had been with so many women but would come to her in the night, just wanting to use her body for his own pleasure. Her mind would drift, trying to imagine someone who actually cared about her. Who was there with her, appreciating her movements, appreciating and reciprocating all that she gave. She had thought of her college friends, movie stars and gone down the council boys one by one, including Link. None of them could live up to her fantasy. But then her mind would picture this man over her, loving her. At first she had been embarrassed by it. Afterall, he had never given her a second glance. It didn't matter. When Robert gave that final moan of satisfaction, she heard the man she was caressing now. Right or wrong, she had secretly made love to him many times in her dreams. She refused to think about it when she saw him again, but couldn't give it up now.

She pushed him back to sit on the sofa next to him, never letting her mouth retreat or her hands leave his body. She broke the kiss and looked at him. Her eyes drifted to the bare chest peeping from under his open shirt. Her fingers ran from the hollow of his throat to the soft hair under it. He shivered. 'That's it.' She thought. That's the reaction she wanted. She wanted to give him all she had. It was real and he was there. She knew that she would regret that she got just a taste of him before he left, but it didn't matter now. What mattered was that he wanted to take it from her as much as she wanted to give it.

She ran her hands up his back and supported him as she rested him back on the sofa. His eyes sparkled at her. She kissed him again and sat up. "Are you sure you can do this? Will you be okay?" she asked as her hands ran down his chest.

He whispered, "Yes." And that was the only assurance she needed.

She kept her eyes on him as she allowed herself to begin to work over those buttons on his shirt, their gaze locked as her slender fingers pulled each one from its hole. At long last, the shirt slid open, and she let her eyes move to his bare chest, her mouth following soon after. She placed soft, wet kisses along his chest. She wanted to close her eyes, to savor every last moment of this, but knew that if she did so, the moment would become surreal. She would forget that she was here, with him, and he would become just a fantasy, once again. She couldn't bare to think that this would no longer be Corny, just a man she was pretending to be him. She had waited for this, _wanted_ this for so long, that anything else would be plain wrong. She decided to keep her eyes open.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, and the sound alone sent chills running down her spine. She had wanted to hear that noise from him for what seemed like forever. She let her fingernails scratch lightly down his chest, tracing the path of kisses that she left, before raising her eyes to his. They were both silent, but no words were necessary. This was what they both wanted; they were both ready. Her healing had worked in so many ways, and she had, although unconsciously, prepared him for this moment. It was enough for her.

"Corny," she sighed his name, and their eyes met once again, "This is all I've ever wanted."

He nodded, letting his head fall back a little.

"Me too, Amber."

She took another moment before allowing her fingers to move any further, and when they skimmed past his belly button, she felt him shudder slightly beneath her. She looked to his face again as her fingers worked into the buckle of his belt. His hands rested casually at his side. He was making no attempt to stop her; he was allowing her to do this, and, from the sighs that came from him rather sporadically, she judged he was enjoying it. The leather strap came off easily in her hand, and she began to work on the buttons of his pants with trembling hands. It had never been like this, even when she'd been married. Of course, even then, he'd made her do the work, but it was never like this. He'd been so ungrateful and expectant. He'd never shuddered at her touch, not like Corny was doing right now. Even without words of appreciation, Amber felt more than loved with his reactions. It was something that she'd never really felt before.

When his pants were undone, she began to pull at them. She felt slightly foolish for seeming so rushed, but as he shifted his hips a little for her to remove them completely, she felt the flush in her cheeks replaced with another sort of flush; one that ran down her body, made her feel more alive than maybe ever before. His bare legs fell slightly apart in front of her, and she swallowed hard, her eyes connecting with his.

His chest rose with each shallow breath he took now, and she used her hands to crawl back up his body, catching his lips in a deep kiss and keeping him there for another moment, as her fingers worked over his chest again. His hands moved to the back of her head, and began to work through her golden hair. The feeling of his fingers against her scalp gave her chills, and she heard herself sigh softly. It was a strange sound, in her opinion, and she blushed a little, giggling softly to cover it. His eyes were dark as they studied hers, and he shook his head.

"Amber, you're beautiful."

His words quieted her giggles. She was serious once again, nodding a little as he wound her soft golden curls around his fingers, often brushing her neck. She kneeled between his legs, their eyes connected, and his fingers began to work at her shirt, pushing it apart slightly, exposing the bare skin of her neck. She sighed again, and instead of forcing him to make an effort to lean towards her, she moved towards him. She could feel his lips against the soft skin on her chest, and tilted her head back a little, allowing her eyes to fall shut for just a moment before remembering her previous promise to herself. This would remain real, no matter how amazing he made her feel.

"Oh, God," she let a soft whimper escape her, and felt the tingle beginning at the bottom of her belly. It had been so long since she'd been like this with a man, and in all honesty, it was probably the first time she'd ever enjoyed it so damn much. Corny was barely brushing his lips against her skin, and already, she could barely contain herself. She felt his fingers working upon her shirt again, pushing it apart, undoing the buttons just as she had done his, and when she felt a cool breeze upon her skin, she knew that he had pushed it open, and she was now revealed to him, wearing nothing more than her bra. She stiffened a little then, and let their eyes connect. He studied her body for a moment, the corners of his lips turning into an appreciative smile, before raising his eyes to meet hers. She watched him, desperately wanting to know if this was what he'd always imagined, when he'd thought of her in this way. She needed to know if her body was good enough to be the temple at which he would worship. Of course, there was no way, or words, for her to ask these questions, so she settled for the way his fingers skimmed over her bare sides to tell her that she was everything and more that he wanted.

She finally stood, positioning herself on his lap meticulously, and his fingers skimmed the waistband of her pants. His fingers were daring to slip inside, she could tell, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She didn't blame him, and let her own fingers move down to unbutton her pants, slipping them off before climbing back onto his lap, both of them wearing nothing more than their underwear. She swallowed hard, then, and felt her heart rate begin to quicken, as she sat there on his lap, her fingernails still lightly scratching his bare chest. He met her eyes, and they gazed at each other for a long moment before she reached around, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground. His eyes moved slowly to her chest, his hands curling into loose fists at his sides, twitching slightly in an attempt not to touch her. She noticed his actions, or lack thereof, and hesitated for a moment. She had never been so brash, would never have dared to do this with any other man, but he was different. He always had been.

Slowly, torturously, she let her hands cover his before wrapping her fingers around them, carefully guiding them to her chest, molding his hands around her breasts.

"I want you to touch me, Corny."


	15. Chapter 15

14

He called her within an hour of touchdown in Baltimore. He and Rosie had made it back without much excitement. She found herself almost dreamy while talking to him and felt lighter than air. They spoke for a while until duty called them both. Corny to his daughter, Amber to sleep and the hospital. They both had their lives to live for a while, separate from each other. Rosie needed therapy, he needed surgery and she needed to make it through residency. But it was funny how Baltimore was looking pretty good to her right now.

People at the hospital noticed a change in her. For weeks and weeks she acted differently. She had always been bright, yet serious. Now she was prone to be giddy. She laughed and sang, or hummed through the halls. Sometimes in the past she would stay after hours, talking with the nurses or patients. Now she ran out at seven without a second glance. Keri looked at her one day as she stared at her watch and tapped her foot.

"Watching that clock, huh Amber?" she asked with a quizzical look.

Amber smiled. "I guess."

"And just how is your friend? How is Rosie?" she asked slyly.

Amber giggled. "Oh just marvelous, as a matter of fact."

Keri couldn't help but smile back, "It's seven on the dot. Get out of here woman."

Amber ran into her apartment as the phone was ringing. She lifted the receiver with a breathless, "Hello!"

She could hear him speaking in the background, "Say it honey, you can do it."

A small voice sounded through the phone, "Msss Aber" Rosie said slowly.

"Aw, Sweetheart! You are wonderful!" she choked out as Rosie laughed. He told her that she loved to hear her voice on the phone, now she could speak back. He got onto the phone.

"Did you hear that? She said it all on her own when I opened the picture you sent!" he cried.

They laughed and talked for a while. He told her of all the progress Rosie had made. Her therapy was going better than planned. She was very bright and would be back to normal soon. "And how are you feeling?" she asked. There was a silence.

"Corny?" she begged, "Are you okay?"

"I have to talk to you." She wasn't happy with his tone. It was much more serious than she had heard since he had been with her.

"What?" she said trying to hold down panic.

"I went to the doctor today and they would like to schedule my next surgery." He said soberly.

"Great! I think you should go for it." Her relief shined through.

"Amber, this is a very risky venture. They are going to fuse vertebrae. I could make it out of there with full use of my legs, or none at all. What do you think I should do?"

"That's really not a decision I can make for you. As a Medical Professional I would tell you to weigh the risks carefully. If the percentages are good, you must take it."

There was silence again. "I have to ask you. Please don't think that you will hurt my feelings or that I'll think any less of you. How will you feel if this all goes wrong? Where will we stand?"

He heard her sniff. His heart dropped, but then he heard her whisper, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Amber, I want you to think long and hard about this. I'm not talking about a temporary thing here. If this doesn't work, it means forever. There won't be any improvement….."

"I know. I understand."

"And it's not just me. Rosie is going to need help too. I want you to think about it. About dealing with a paraplegic and what it entails…."

"But" she interrupted, "It won't be JUST anyone. It's you."

He remained serious, "Understand that it would upset me more to have you resent us later. To find that this is all too much. Please think about it. You must weigh your decision carefully too. You're taking on an awful lot."

She sighed. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

He laughed softly, "Listen, I have to start dinner and get Rosie into bed. How about if I give you a call back around nine? You need to know the game plan so you can decide. I want to make sure that you have time to think about it before I decide on what I will do. Things can stay the way they are if need be."

"No, you must do this if the doctors say that you have a good chance. You owe it to Rosie. I'll be here for the details but nothing will change my mind." She replied. "Seriously"

"Okay, I'll call you back." He repeated.

"I'll be waiting."

"love you…." She heard as he hung up. At first, she just stood there, holding the phone up to her ear. Did she hear that right? Was he talking to her or Rosie?

She closed her eyes, hugged herself and sighed. She wanted to live in the moment, give in to the fantasy for just a bit. Without a thought, she danced into the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it!_**

16

The phone rang again as she pulled on her slippers. It was only 8:45. She picked up the receiver with a sweet, "Hi Hon, you're early"

"Hon?" Velma exclaimed, "Amber, it's your mother."

Amber blushed. This had not been something she discussed with her. It was all too new, too exciting and perhaps just a bit too difficult for her mother to know about just yet. She and Corny had a history as well. Not a good one. Her mother had changed but still had her heart set on Amber's move to New Orleans. Right at the moment, Amber had her heart set on something else. Until she finished her residency, no decision could be made. She had planned to discuss it then.

"Oh!" she stumbled, "Mother! How are you?"

"I'm puzzled." Velma began, "What is going on? Why do I have an attorney from Baltimore contacting me concerning you and the Collins case?"

"What?" Amber was confused, "What Collins case? You mean Rosie?"

"Something like that. I got a letter from the attorneys of Salvatore Moralez. They want me to give more information on you, and on Corny. The attorney on the case is an old business associate of mine. He called the house today. Amber, what's going on?"

"I have no clue." She replied honestly, "Rosie is making such progress. I don't understand what the problem is."

There was a long silence. "How do you know what kind of progress she's making?" Velma finally asked.

Ooops. "Well, um." What should she say? "I, well……."

"Amber, you are keeping something from me. Why do they think that he will move their granddaughter out of Baltimore? I think I need to know"

Again, there was silence as Amber's thoughts raced. "Hmmm, well I'm not quite sure what that's all about. I think you should just avoid the whole thing, Mother. I wouldn't be concerned about it. I'm sure that whatever is going on……."

"Amber, stop." Velma interrupted, "At this point I need to know. Are you involved with him?"

Cornered.

"Yes." She said delicately.

Velma sighed. "You better call him. Tell him that they are working to take custody of his daughter."

Amber gasped, "Did the attorney say that??"

Velma laughed, "Come on Honey, you know how I work when I want to. It took a while, but I got their motivation out of him"

"And what did you tell him?" she asked apprehensively.

"I told him what I knew. That there was no reason for them to think that you two were involved. I'm your mother and I should know. Now shouldn't I?" she said with a smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Amber replied somberly, "I should have told you."

"Things worked out for the best. THIS time." Velma laughed, "Although really, I know you better than you think. Something's been going on with you. You haven't sounded this happy in a long while."

"I thought you would be upset." Amber said as she looked down.

Velma giggled. "Wonder why."

Amber smiled.

"I wouldn't have picked him for you, but I can understand it. He's certainly smooth and basically, no matter what happened before, he has always been a fine man. We had our differences. I think all of us are past that."

Amber loved what her mother had become. Under her struggle for power, this person was always there. She had to fight for all that she had, but once she was in control of her own life, everything else became secondary. She still had those moments, but these type of moments far outweighed them.

"I love you Mother." She exclaimed.

Velma sighed, "And I love you. I want you to be happy."

"But listen, tell Corny that he must be careful. They are watching his every move. If he thinks about taking her away from them, they will jump at custody. Any hint and he loses her. They lost a daughter but will not lose their granddaughter. They raised her while he was not able to, so they feel that they can do better. And tell him that anything I can do, I will. I still know people there if he needs a favor."

"Oh Mother, I'll tell him." She cried. "Thank you!"

"But if he hurts my daughter, he deals with me and that won't be pleasant." She added matter-of-factly.

"I think he knows that already….."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

She dialed his number as quickly as she could. "Hello?" she heard him say.

"It's me."

He paused. "Okay, what do you want to tell me?"

She knew what he was thinking, however it was the last thing on her mind, "We've got a problem Corny. Who have you told about you and me? Who knows?"

"Why are you asking me this? Was it a secret?" he was taken aback, "You should have told me you wanted it that way."

"I didn't know it needed to be. I spoke with my mother tonight…." She stammered.

"Oh, your mother. I get it." He seemed annoyed and his voice raised, "Velma always had you on a string and I'm sure she wasn't happy about me. Did mommy tell you to keep it quiet, Amber? All hush, hush so no one knows. So when it's no longer convenient you can walk away?"

She gasped. Suddenly she felt real anger bubbling up. "You know, you said that you see me as I am today. Baby, you have no clue who I am." And she slammed the phone down.

There. Solved that. He would no longer consider leaving Baltimore. They could go on with their happy lives. She worked to convince herself that this was for the best. She plopped down on the couch as the tears began. She was sure they were tears of anger, but she couldn't shake the longing she felt. She grabbed a tissue, rested her head on the arm of the sofa and stared into space. But what if those people decided to pursue custody of Rosie? What if that surgery goes wrong? And who has her while he recovers? Them? He wouldn't even know what hit him when they wouldn't give her up. She reached for the phone and jumped when it rang under her fingers.

"Don't hang up!" she heard him before she could say hello. "Please."

"I'm here." She tried to reply without the sound of tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and jumped….."

She interrupted, "My mother said to tell you to watch your step. Salvatore Moralez is thinking of taking Rosie away from you."

He laughed, "No he isn't. That's her Abuelo, her Grandpa. He's a great guy. He wouldn't do that."

"I'm sure he's a great guy and he loves Rosie" she stated, "He loves her enough to keep her in Baltimore no matter where you go. Who did you tell Corny? What did you say?"

He was still in denial, "What does your mother know? Come on. They've been wonderful with Rosie. Anytime I need them, they help. They great people. I'm like their son"

"And Rosie is like their daughter."

There was a pause.

"They are not going to let Rosie go after losing Maria, are they?" she said, more of a statement than a question.

"How does your mother know this?" he asked quietly.

Amber explained the story. He was silent.

"Look. Mother said that she would help anyway she could. Believe it or not. If you need to talk to her, you can give her a call. I can give you her number. But now you know." She stated with as much distance as she could muster up.

He sighed. "Are you going to stay mad? Even when I said I'm sorry?"

"I should." She sniffed.

"I want to see you. I need to hold you again to let you see how sorry I am. I'm tired of being this far apart"

Amber hiccupped, "Oh that's not fair. I'm supposed to be angry. That doesn't help."

"And now they're making me choose aren't they? Between you and Rosie. I can't lose either of you." He insisted.

Oh that didn't help either. She tried to remain angry, but was losing it fast. This was bigger than his mistrust of her. "You're not going to lose either of us, but you have to be smart about it…."

"Can I be sure that I'm not going to lose you?" he asked

"As long as you remember who you are talking to." She replied, "I'm not that kid you knew, just as you are not that smarmy host you used to be. We are who we are now. You need to think about that."

"Promise. I'll try my best not to make THAT mistake again."

She smiled, "Fine, then let's forget about it. Now, we're going to need a plan of care for Rosie when you go in for this surgery. We can't have them take…."

"We?" he asked.

"Yes, we. What makes you think that I would sit and let this happen? After all you mean to her, she deserves her Daddy. I can't do much but I'll do what I can do."

"Amber, I just wanted to tell you….."He began.

"Let's work this all out before we talk about anything else." She interrupted. "Let me see what I can do about getting to you. You'll need to give me an exact date on your surgery and in the meantime let me see what my mother can do. Maybe she can talk to the lawyer or at least let us know their next move. But whatever you do, DON'T mention me again to these people. It will do us no good to have them get an upper hand on the situation….."

"But Amber…." He tried to cut in but her mind was racing.

"….depending on your prognosis will depend on how long you'll be in-patient. I'm not really sure how you want to handle Rosie's care. It might be best to let them take her, for her own sake. She needs stability in her life for the progress in her therapy. So leaving them out might not be….."

"Amber!" he cried.

She stopped, "What?"

He paused and sighed. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Her eyes closed, "And you know that feeling is mutual, right?"

"I had hoped so."


	18. Chapter 18

**_The next two chapters will be fluff. If you're not in the mood for the tangle of the relationships and other characters from the movie, skip them. I will write a note on anything important to start chapter 20._**

18

Amber stared at the schedule. Robby would change with her to get her two days together but the 24 hour shifts were a killer. Two months from the end of her time here could not have been a more difficult period for all of this to go on. Her heart said to go to him, screw all that she had worked for, but her head remained on straight. It was only a four hour flight to Baltimore, she could pop on the red eye and be there in no time. She didn't need sleep, she needed him. And he needed her, probably more than ever.

His surgery would be in-patient for five days. Depending on the outcome, they would know how long until recovery. If it went well, it would be evident from the start. The pain would subside almost immediately. He would be able to move toes and feet. Nothing was an absolute cure and he would have physical therapy for months, but that didn't matter as much as what was before them right now. She could be there for him in months, she had to finish what she was doing now. And if it didn't go well, that would be evident as well. Her thoughts drifted to patients she had see who were devastated by their physical limitations. Then to those who overcame their disabilities to live full lives. The movement to have those with "Special Needs" as they called themselves, feel whole was taking off. She thought of him years ago, when nothing got him down. When he moved like flowing water amongst the kids who adored him. He would do fine. She would do fine with him, no matter what his limitations were.

She softly giggled. It was funny to think that six months ago, she would have given her right arm for a position at this hospital. A move back to Baltimore was an unreasonable thought, but now she would live in Antarctica in a box, as long as she was surrounded by his arms. Amber Von Tussle, spoiled brat, diva in the first degree, would give up everything and then some for Corny Collins. Who'd have ever thought? She wondered what the kids back in Baltimore would think. She hadn't seen any of them in years. Oh, she kept in touch with a few of the girls for a bit, but all in all, they went on with their lives and so did she. What would they think if they saw her? WHEN they saw her. Standing by his side and more importantly, him with her? Here in Memphis, away from his life, she was his. Would those people that knew her back when she was unreasonable give her another chance? Did he care? Suddenly apprehension overcame her. What if she gave up all she had worked for, only to find that she didn't fit into his life? The trip to Baltimore became more important than ever. Her eyes swept the schedule. The Monday and Tuesday before his surgery would have to do. She had to see if she fit there. The Amber she was today. His.

o0o

The cab pulled up to the house. Lights were shining through the windows. She told him when she would arrive and insisted that he wait at home. No big airport greetings. No public displays. She wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. Amber Von Tussle was coming home, not to her Baltimore home but home all the same. Wherever he was.

She paid the driver as the front door opened. The light flowed from behind him to bathe him in an unearthly glow. She had to look away. She absolutely couldn't see him as anything more than he was. A man who professed to love her. A man whom she loved. Not a starry eyed love, nor a hot passionate love that burned out quickly, but the love that she hoped they actually shared. The love that lasted long after the excitement waned, when life went on to the ups and downs. The love that made them one. She thought she had that with Robert, but it wasn't for him. Would it be that way now?

She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. His face was serious, "Don't come in just yet."

She stared at him.

"Just let me see you for a minute. I have to know that you're really here. I'm not just wishing it." He smiled as he held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm here. I came for you." She said as his eyes swept her and she squeezed his hand.

"Oh God, come here." His arm went around her shoulders as he continued to lean on the left crutch, "I missed you so much."

She melted into him. She couldn't help it. No matter what came to her in the next 48 hours, she couldn't help but enjoy it now. His forehead touched hers and she closed her eyes, living on his nearness. She could have stayed there forever.

"Come in." he said sweeping his hand. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, I just want to be with you." She replied.

He couldn't help but grin. "Rosie won't be up for a while. Until then, you're mine."

They silently made their way to the sofa.

o0o

She slept in the afterglow of his touch. Unlike Robert or any other man she had been with, he continually watched her. As if she would disappear at any moment, his eyes always stayed on her. Even when her own eyes closed, she could feel his glance. They moved in tune to each other, as they had danced years ago. Only now she knew he was not being guided by the commands of her mother but rather by his own desire. She did as well. When she touched him now, away from that studio, away from the lights, he was able to show her what she should have known all along. He wanted her. He had always wanted her, physically then. Completely now. The thought was abstract for so long.

She felt a small hand brushed her cheek, as she awoke and she heard him whisper, "Not now. She's still asleep." Her lids opened to the rich, blue eyes now filled with wonder and joy. Rosie smiled.

"Mss Amer." Rosie whispered as she kissed her cheek. "ere ow."

"Oh Baby." Amber embraced her. "My darling, how are you? I'm so glad to see you!"

Rosie beamed.

"She's been waiting for you to wake up. She sat by you the whole time." He exclaimed.

Amber asked her question after question. Rosie answered in her own way. Daddy reminded her to "remember your Ss, ssssammmy the snake" or "that starts with La, not Ya" but Amber didn't care. She knew all that Rosie talked about and even though his coaching was part of the speech therapy, neither Rosie nor Amber could care in the least. They conversed like old friends as if Daddy wasn't even there. As Rosie ran to get another Barbie, Amber looked to her father, smiling with pride.

"She's a regular chatterbox. I think she just had the words bottled up inside her. Now they're all coming out." He smiled as he watched her run.

"Does she remember any of it, Corny? Anything of what happened to her mother?" Amber asked.

"Not that anyone can tell. Maybe one day. We have to watch for that, you know." Amber understood. If memories rushed back to her, she could regress. "We're working to let her mother's memory be a happy one. We're all trying hard to have her remember her mom through the good times. Honestly, it's not that difficult anymore. We had a great life." He looked down, "At one point, I'm not sure that I could have done it. Memories were all I had. Now since you…."

Rosie ran back in carrying the doll Velma provided. She babbled on and on, straightening out her dress and smoothing her curls. "Oh wait!" Amber cried, "I have something for you, Rosie."

Amber grabbed her bag and pulled out a smaller version of the blonde doll. She had dark hair, toffee skin and blue eyes. It had taken Amber a while to find her. She had searched every toy aisle with no luck, finally traveling downtown where people of different colors and races all came together. Not just any doll would do. No fair skinned china dolls. She needed that certain doll to represent Rosie herself. Rosie squealed and hugged her.

"Me!" then suddenly she ran off.

They looked at each other puzzled until Rosie came back with a certain Ken. She shoved the doll at her Dad, grabbed the blonde for Amber and held her own. Everything was right in Rosie's world.

Amber glanced at her watch. "Corny, why didn't you wake me up? Geez, it's almost noon!"

He grinned at her, "I like watching you sleep…." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh! Come on in." he yelled out.

With a wave of nostalgia the voice rang in her ears. "Where is she? Well aren't you just the sight." Maybelle smiled from the doorway, "Welcome home, Amber. It's been way too long."


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Rosie ran to Maybelle, and she caught her up in a hug. Amber looked to Corny. He sheepishly grinned. "You didn't expect me to keep this totally secret, did you?"

"Come on and give me a hug!" Maybelle said still holding Rosie on one hip, "You look mighty good, little girl. Might good, alright."

She stood and hugged Maybelle while peeping behind her. Seaweed guided two children up the front walk, that tall blonde girl followed carrying a small baby swaddled in a blue blanket. What was that girl's name again?

"Penny you bring that baby right over here." Maybelle called out as Amber felt a wash of relief, being saved from having to ask, "This is my newest grandson, Darian. Isn't he the sweetest thing?"

Amber looked down at the tiny baby as he slept. She caught sight of Seaweed, who beamed with pride. "Oh he's darling! Could I hold him?" she asked Penny.

Penny smiled and passed her the tiny boy. "Penny he's beautiful. How old is he?" She asked, her eyes never leaving that angelic, sleeping face.

"Five weeks." She heard Penny say.

"Awww, he's gorgeous." She sighed. Her eyes drifted to Corny, leaning on the sofa arm. He looked dreamy, now didn't he? Perhaps he liked the look of that baby in her arms. She smiled at him as he flushed and looked down. Their thoughts were one. She looked back and touched Darian's cheek. He shifted and yawned. Babies made love so evident. Seaweed put an arm around Penny and smiled.

The doorbell rang again and people started arriving faster than Amber could keep up. People she hadn't seen in years, friends and acquaintances. All to see her. On Corny's word, she was alright. Not the bratty girl they all knew, but the miracle worker who brought Rosie back from her private oblivion. To her Daddy. To their friend.

Casseroles and salads were deposited on the dining room table, and children ran everywhere. These people had gone on with their lives and it showed. She could tell that some of the council had remained friends while others had moved on. People were hugging and conversing all around her. She answered a million questions over and over. At first, she felt uncomfortable being the center of attention, but realized that they really did want to see her so she spoke with everyone. It became joyous, she hadn't laughed like this in years. She scanned the room for him, but he was not to be seen. She could hear singing coming from the kitchen so she made her way there.

"Got to be there….." she heard him sing as she stood in the doorway. His voice was an octave or two higher than she was used to, but he sounded great.

"Got, yeah, to be there. In the morning. When she says hello to the world…." Link, Seaweed and Duane blended in. Jackson 5? She couldn't help but smile. It was a great song and all these grown men singing it was amazing. She gazed at him and although he didn't see her, Link did.

"Hey kid, you really did a job with him." Link smiled down at her as the others continued the tune, "We lost him for a while but you brought him back."

"Rosie's Daddy brought her back, then he came back on his own." She said although her eyes never left Corny himself.

"No Amber, you don't know what it was like. How he was. No one could reach him, not me, not Maybelle, not even his own mother. You have no idea……"

"Well it worked out, didn't it?" She interrupted, "This is how it should be. He should be happy and surrounded by people who love him."

"Yeah. So when ARE you moving back?"

Link laughed out loud when he saw the look on her face. What had Corny said? What should she say? He hadn't really been around her much since this whole party started. Both Corny and Tracy looked over. Tracy grabbed their daughter's hand and made her way to where her husband stood with his old flame. Corny continued so sing but watched as well.

"Amber, why don't you join the girls over here?" Tracy said with a smile that didn't seem genuine at all. Who could blame her?

"Sounds great!" she cried with great relief, "Excuse me Link."

As she turned to follow Tracy, she glanced at Corny, still singing. His hand extended out to her and she made her way to him. He smiled up at her as he pulled her onto his lap and the song suddenly was being sung to her alone. Her self doubt was gone. She was his, no matter where they were or who they were with. Tracy looked back to Link then over to them. She smiled as she took her seat.

"…I need her sharing the world, beside Meeee." He sang as he leaned on her, his arms encircling her. She kissed his cheek and embraced him back. He sang on, but now it was for her. "…that when she's with me she's home." The boys backed him up as he stared at her. At that moment, Baltimore felt more like home than it ever had.

o0o

People were leaving, hugs and kisses all around. Amber supported him as everyone wished him well with the surgery and asked when they would see her again. She didn't give a definitive answer. Just a date when her residency would be over. She needed to discuss plans with him, but he grinned and looked at her every time she said it. Maybe the decision wouldn't be so hard. Maybe he made it for her anyway.

The car pulled up as Maybelle walked out. She greeted the lady who stepped out of the car, while Amber felt Corny release his embrace to lean only on his right crutch. Somehow she knew who this was. Rosie's Abuela walked to them with a smile.

"CJ, Cómo está usted sensación?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Abuela. What a surprise to see you here!" He said with a grin, "Cómo es usted?"

"Bueno, he venido para Rosie" she replied.

Amber heard the child's name and although she understood nothing more, the reaction from Corny conveyed all she needed to know.

"Porqué tan temprano? Ella no necesita ir hasta jueves." He smiled but Amber could see that it was forced.

The woman looked at Amber. "Quién es su amiga? Will you introduce us?"

He glanced at Amber and quickly changed the subject. "Rosie está durmiendo y no deseo despertarla. Le la traeré antes de que vaya. I want some time with her, you understand."

"But Hijo, we thought it would be better if you had some time to prepare." The woman seemed agitated. "We'll take Rosie tonight and then you and your friend don't have to worry about her. You see?"

"No Abuela, Rosie stays here." He continued to smile but began to flush with anger. Amber stepped behind him.

"Don't get upset," She whispered as she touched his back, "Don't let her see."

He seemed to stand straighter with her words. Amber touched his arm, "Thank you so much for the lovely time….excuse me." She brushed past the woman and walked to Seaweed's car. She looked at Maybelle who watched the situation with interest. The older woman looked at her, knowing the plan without words.

"I see what's going on. Get in the car. You're with us." Maybelle said.

Seaweed took his time talking to Bix. Everyone seemed to know what was going on. Amber watched from the window as Corny and the woman argued back and forth in Spanish. Finally, she threw up her hands, returned to her car and sped away. This woman was not happy. Not happy at all.

"Oh that's not good." Maybelle said. "Amber, she knows who you are. She must."

"Who am I to her, Maybelle? What did he say about me?" Amber asked.

"Aw Honey, you are his savior, don't you know?" she smiled, "He came back and was ready to shout it from the rooftops. He made it very clear to everyone, he will be wherever you are. Even to the ends of the Earth."

A wash of guilt flowed over her. "He can't lose his daughter because of me. That can't happen…."

"It won't." Maybelle said as they walked back to him. His eyes glowed with anger as Amber embraced him.

"Don't let her take Rosie." Maybelle stated, "Bring her to me."

He looked up. "You would be willing to do that? I'm not sure how long it will be."

Maybelle smiled, "Of course! Haven't we always been in this together?"

He grinned. Suddenly it looked much brighter. Possession is 9/10ths of the law. If they didn't have Rosie, they couldn't get her. "I don't know what to say…."

Maybelle threw her arms around him, "Now hush. All you did for me, I can't even start to repay you. Penny will bring the kids over and Rosie will have a great time. This will be for the best."

Tears welled up in Amber's eyes. Yes, it will be for the best.

o0o

Amber walked into her apartment and hardly had time to put down her bags before the phone was ringing. Her glorious time was over, now it was just a wait until they were together again. She felt empty, like she left a part of herself behind. In some ways she did. She would not be whole again until she was back in his arms.

She picked up the phone but before she could say a thing, her mother was off and running, "Amber we have a problem. A big problem."

Velma was positively breathless as she explained her call from the Moralez's attorney. The family was taking action. Corny would be served custody papers directly after his surgery. They were playing for keeps.

Amber felt sick. There was no way she could get back to him. Unless she gave up all that she had accomplished, she couldn't be there. Was she willing to do that? Years of education, the trial of internship and residency, she would have to let it all go and start again later. Was she really able to take that step? To give it all up?

Velma heard the silence on the phone. "Amber I know what you are thinking. This is not the time to be irrational. Listen, I have a plan….."


	20. Chapter 20

**_If you skipped the last two chapters, all you need to know is that Amber met up with many of the people from WXYT and Maybelle has Rosie.  
Thank you so much for the read & reviews!_**

20.

His eyes slowly opened. At first he had no clue where he was. The glow from the fluorescent light was almost too bright to bear. He scanned the room. Surgery, that's right. With trepidation his thoughts went to the movements of his own body. His fingers moved, would his toes? He said a silent prayer.

He willed those toes to move. Nothing seemed to happen. Left foot, still nothing. He shifted in the bed and his knee came up. He sighed. It had all been explained. Immediately, he should be able to move. He thought that meant now. He looked up to the ceiling. Better call the nurse and see what the experts have to say. He reached for the call button and caught sight of the blonde curls in the chair next to him. She looked down at the book in her lap, not noticing his movements. Oh God, what did she do? How could this be? She was supposed to be back in Memphis, doing what her own life demanded. This couldn't be right, but his heart swelled. Right now he couldn't think about the consequences of her actions. Just that she was there. For him. He reached out to her.

"Amber…" he softly cried.

The head turned, "No Corny. It's me, Velma. Amber asked me to come." She said as she smiled.

Shock was not a strong enough word for what he felt, flabbergasted would be more like it. He stared at her without the words to respond. "Ah, oh…." Was all he could say.

"Now you take it easy and we'll get a nurse for you." She said as she stood, "And then I'll call Amber. She wants to talk to you as soon as you can. All right?" Her hand reached for the call button as his eyes, big as saucers, remained glued to her.

His family came around him and asked questions he didn't have the answers for. How was he? How was he feeling? Did he feel any different? He tried to answer but his eyes stayed on Velma. She stood back quietly watching all that unfolded before her. She didn't seem to be taking control, pushing herself where she didn't belong nor wasn't welcome, just remained in the background observing what was before her. Amber said she changed. This change was not subtle. It was obvious beyond measure.

The nurse disrupted the conversation, "How are you feeling Mr. Collins?" she asked as she proceeded to take his wrist for a pulse. "Are you in pain?" He shook his head, "Until Dr. Rochester is out of surgery, we'll take good care of you. Can I get you anything?"

His family fussed at the nurse. Shouldn't he move his feet or sit up? Should they try to get him to walk? She suggested that he wait until the Doctor arrived. Everything would be better done with observation. She wrote on his chart and quickly left.

His mother glanced at Velma then back to Corny as they looked at each other. She knew their history, she knew how rotten this woman had been, but also she knew the woman's daughter made her son happier than he had been in years. For some reason, the bratty blonde had gotten to him, along with what she did for Rosie, he was lost to her. And now, while he was helpless in this condition, this woman was here. At first, Velma was pushed away, the family didn't want her around. But Velma came prepared and powerful. Mother to mother, they talked. Velma was not going to let anyone take an opportunity to hurt the man her daughter loved, she made it clear. To Kathleen Collins this made sense. She wasn't there for Corny, but for her daughter. There was no doubt left. Velma was there to help.

"Sweetie," Kathleen turned to her son, "Do you mind if we get some coffee?" she said as she kissed his cheek, "We'll be right back, alright?"

He smiled at her as she waved her family out. He turned again to Velma. The years had been good to her, leaving her almost as beautiful as her daughter. "How are you, Velma?"

"Fine, just fine. I'd like to call Amber now. Are you ready?" She asked.

It seemed strange to speak to Velma. Especially this Velma. He expected that when he eventually saw her, she would be dripping with fake joy at his relationship with her daughter. He expected that subtle sarcasm to come out. He knew how much she hated him for disrupting her plans and whenever her plans were skewed, the consequences for those who got in her way were not pleasant. Amber would not see it, but he dealt with it too long to miss what was going on. Amber saw a mother who loved her and even when they were all together doing the show, she never saw how evil Velma could be. She innocently saw the best in her mother. Now, here was the best of Velma. More "best" than he could have ever imagined. She looked soft as she dialed the phone. "May I speak with Amber Dupree please? This is her mother."

"Hold on Darling. Yes, he's awake……" she said as she handed him the phone.

"Corny? How are you?" he heard Amber say, unable to hide her concern, "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay." He assured, "I think I'm alright but the doctor is not here yet."

His eyes never left Velma. She smiled genuinely and signaled that she would give him time alone to speak to her daughter. She headed toward the door as he heard Amber sniff. Although he wanted to ask her a million questions about the presence of her mother, the sound of tears disrupted his thoughts.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm fine." He stated, "Don't be upset, I'm alright"

He heard her moan, "I was so scared. I want to be there." She cried.

"I know……"

They spoke of his health and their love. She seemed to calm the more he talked. Her tears turned to joy at the sound of his voice. His thoughts turned from Velma to Amber exclusively. She didn't ask how successful this was. She didn't want to know how much he could move. She only wanted to know that he made it through. That he could hold her in his arms, with no concern for whether he could walk to her to do it. He couldn't help but feel warmth flow over him. Hundreds of miles away, he couldn't physically touch her, but soul to soul they were together. He knew it.

A commotion sounded from the hall. He could hear his mother's voice get louder and louder. "Amber, hang on a second. Something's going on."

He couldn't hear the words being said. Only the tone. His mother was upset. A man argued with her. He could hear his brother, then his mother and the man again. Suddenly the door to his room flew open.

"You can't do this now!" his mother cried

The man strutted toward the bed, "Mr. Collins?"

"Yes." He replied as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "May I help you?"

"My name is William Bicksfield and I represent the Moralez family….."

Corny's mouth fell open.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

"Not now!" his mother bellowed, "How can you be so heartless? Don't you understand? He just woke up."

"Ma'am, I'm just doing my job…." The attorney stated coldly.

There were voices of protest all around. His mother was in tears, his brothers making threats, the attorney continued to speak but all Corny could hear was Amber's voice from the phone.

"Where's my mother? Corny get my mother!" she was yelling.

He looked around and could not get a good grasp on what was unfolding.

"Your daughter Rosalinda is under the care of a stranger to my clients." Bicksfield began, "In a neighborhood that is unacceptable. My clients offered to care for your child while you are in this condition, you chose to relinquish the care of your daughter to a non-family member. This is totally unacceptable to my client"

He put a briefcase on the bedside table and pulled official looking papers out. "Now Mr. Collins, your condition warrants that you will not be able to care for your daughter in her best interest. I'll I need is a signature and my clients will retrieve Rosalinda. She will have the best care."

His mother moaned and his brother supported her. "You need to get out!" his brother yelled, "Now!"

Suddenly a voice cooed from the doorway. "Now Billy, you don't want to do this right now."

The man turned and his eyes grew wide, "Velma, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Billy, we need to have a talk. This is not the time to be bothering Mr. Collins. Let's have a little chat." She smiled as she took the man's arm. He held back.

"Velma, you know this is something I have to do." He said softly, "My position depends on it."

"No, no, my friend. Your position depends on your doing everything correctly. Now if you were to serve papers to a man who witnesses said was not mentally capable of accepting them, no court would let them stand, you know that. We don't even know if Mr. Collins is totally recovered from the anesthesia, do we?"

William Bicksfield looked back to the man in the bed, the gears of his mind ticking away.

Corny tried not to smile but was amazed with Velma's skill. She was as focused as she ever was. Only now she was on his side.

"Billy, you and I can talk to Mr. Andrews in the hallway. He has been retained as the attorney for the Collins family. He will gladly accept your papers and will contact you with any further action on his client's part……" Velma purred as she led the man out of Corny's room. She looked back at Corny a final time and winked.

He sat in shock. His mother ran and embraced him, "Oh my Lord! He held her, but realized that Amber was still on the line. He lifted the phone to his ear and heard her crying, "….oh please come back. What's going on?"

"Amber, it's okay. Your mother was here." He said in amazement. "She brought a lawyer? Is that right?"

His mother spoke at the same time, "Velma's lawyer will take care of it…." She said.

"Oh Corny, we didn't want you to have to worry about Rosie." Amber cried, "Mother and I never thought that that you would hear about it at all. She wanted to help"

"Amber, you should have told me." he said with quiet resolve, "I should have known what was going on." He looked at his mother who was shaking her head.

"None of us wanted you to go through this," Kathleen stated, "All of us agreed about it."

He listened to both of these ladies that loved him as they spoke at the same time to convince him that they worked in his best interest. He shifted in the bed and his knees came up to reposition. Without a thought, his lower body moved. His mother's eyes grew wide and she cried out, "God be praised!"

It didn't even hit him what happened. Kathleen grabbed the phone with tears in her eyes, "It worked! It worked! His legs….." she burst into hysterics, dropping the phone to embrace her son.

Suddenly those toes did move. With pain, but they did. He was giggling as he fought to pull the curled wire of the headset. As he put it to his ear, he heard Amber crying. "It's all okay, Honey. I think it will be alright." He said with a grin.

Tears flowed around him. Even his brothers were wiping their eyes. He spied Velma in the doorway. She was beaming. "Let me talk to Amber. You take some time with your family." She said as walked to the phone. "You'll be fine, Mr. Collins" she glowed at him. The words "Mr. Collins" made him double take. Never, in the entire time he had known Velma, had she ever used the title. He handed her the receiver.

"I don't know what to say to you….." He stuttered.

She smiled and put the phone to her ear. "Darling, let me call you right back. There's a party going on in this room. I'll call you from the hall and tell you everything." Velma hung up the phone and was gone.

He looked to his family as they celebrated. He never thought that he would feel the elation that flowed through his body. He never thought he would be this happy, ever again. His mind drifted to Maria. He would never stop loving her, but he knew how much she loved him as well. She always gave him whatever he wanted, telling him that his happiness was hers. She would want it to be this way. As if she directed the events that unfolded before him, he felt her presence and her blessing. None of us chose the events of our lives. We make choices but some are just handed to us. He silently affirmed his gratitude. He knew she would always watch over Rosie. She would watch over all of them. He just knew it.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hope you don't mind, but after this chapter, I'm just having fun. Normally I don't post until a story is complete but this one is taking me on and on._**

**_Thanks for the R&Rs!_**

22.

Velma insisted that the family go to dinner. She would stay and keep him company. They had lots of time to catch up on and the family needed a break from the hospital atmosphere. Corny nodded and begged them to go. His mother kissed him and embraced Velma. Between these two mothers a special bond formed. History be damned, they would be working together from now on. They both smiled as the family left.

He didn't know what to say to her. "Velma, you have truly surprised me. Thank you so much…."

"I seem to get that reaction from many people now a days." She giggled, "Let's just say, it was my pleasure and leave it at that."

"I don't know how I could ever repay you. Maybe with an apology?" He looked down, "Velma, I'm sorry for all that happened in back then. It truly wasn't to hurt you specifically. It just happened and…"

Velma threw her head back and laughed, "Oh you don't understand Corny! That was the best thing that could have happened to me!"

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Had I stayed back in Baltimore, I would have remained a sour woman, fighting for power, living in the past and through my daughter. I would have made myself and Amber miserable for a good long time." She explained, "Yes, I hated you. Yes, I could have strangled you, but in the long run I realized that sometimes what looks like the worst day of your life really turns out to be the best."

He remembered Amber saying the same thing. It made him smile.

"So apology accepted but not necessary. Alright?"

He nodded with a smile, "So tell me what you've been up to."

They spoke for a while of her adventures in her new life. She had a new attitude about everything. Her husband Beau was powerful and well loved down South. He taught her that the little people were not beneath them. He had been a sharecropper's son who worked his way up to being rich beyond his wildest dreams after WWII. Deaf in one ear, he was unable to serve in the war, and like many of the men who stayed behind, packed the money he earned in the defense factory away for future use. When the war ended, he invested. With a mind for numbers and a fair amount of cash behind him, he worked the stock market to his advantage. By the time Velma met him, just before Amber's wedding, he was well, well off.

But the man never forgot who was kind to him. The families who sent an extra sandwich to the fields, knowing he was sacrificing for a sick mother, the kids who taught him spirituals to pass the time while picking, the ladies in the factories who missed their men overseas but took the time to bake cakes for his birthday. One of the humble in the Deep South was worth more than a hundred of the old money people to Beau. He hated bigots, and those who thought they were superior. When Velma met him, she thought she could change his mind, instead he changed her heart. And in the end, she gave it willingly.

So now she lived a life that amazed Corny. She works with disadvantaged children. Their estate hosts the annual Easter Egg Hunt and Beau hires buses to bring kids from the inner cities. They pack bags of school supplies, finance coats and shoes. Beau himself plays Santa at a woman's shelter every Christmas, Velma provided blankets and booties for a crisis pregnancy center. She spoke about her work with a matter of fact note, not a boast or brag. She didn't puff herself up, but sang the praises of her husband, who provided everything for her work. Never in a million years would he have considered her in this life. Yet, here she was.

"God Love you Velma." Corny cried, "I'm sure you have many people eternally grateful for what you do."

"I would like to think so," she smiled, 'but it doesn't matter. We just keep doing what we are doing and hope that people do the same."

Corny grew silent for a moment. Velma had become quite a proper Southern lady. He plotted his words carefully.

"Velma, I have to ask you something." He began not quite sure of himself.

She cocked her head in a way that reminded him so much of Amber, "What is it?"

"Well I'm not quite sure where to begin," he said looking away from her, "Velma, you know that I consider your daughter to be a fine young woman. She saved my Rosie but in very many ways, she also saved me. I was wondering, I mean….would you have any objection to…."

He was flushed as Velma leaned over him to look in his eyes. She was grinning. "Corny Collins, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, Velma." He stuttered, "I thought it might be proper if….I mean I wasn't sure if I should ask you or talk to Amber first but…"

"Are you asking permission for something?" she giggled as he continued to stammer.

"I just thought that I should do things the proper way, I didn't know whether you would be insulted if I neglected to speak to you before…"

She tried so hard to hold it together. He was so deadly serious she didn't want to ruin it for him, but busted up instead, "Oh Corny, Amber is her own person. You don't have to get my permission for anything concerning her happiness." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "But it would be nice to have your blessing."

"When do you plan to ask her?" Velma beamed.

"After her residency ends. Or at least I had hoped to."

"You know that if you hurt her, I will have your head." She stated simply.

Now Corny grinned, "Oh Velma, you didn't have to tell me that. That is one thing that goes without saying.

She threw her arms around him. "Son-in-law was something I never thought I'd call you Collins. You ready to deal with a couple Von Tussles in your life forever?"

He hugged her back, "THAT would be MY pleasure."


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Every day he progressed farther. It would take tons on therapy to get those muscles back in working order. Amber said that the harder he worked, the quicker his recovery. Of course, she was right. It didn't seem to be hard, just time consuming. Walk up the bars this way, lifting knees and flexing joins. He took it as a challenge. He would be whole to run and play tag with Rosie. Without a doubt. When Velma left for home, just a day after their talk, he was up and moving.

"I'm going to call Amber as soon as I get home, but I'll be waiting for the good news from her." She whispered as she hugged him, "Mums the word, okay?"

He grinned and nodded, then she was gone. Funny how life turns out.

While parts of his life were so joyous, others were weighing on his mind. The day he was released from the hospital, he knew that he had to reconcile the situation with the Moralez family. At first he was angry, their timing in the situation was devious. But then Amber's words came back to him.

"And Rosie is like their daughter."

A wash of pain overcame him. Losing Maria had been the hardest thing that ever happened to him. What would it be like to lose a child and a grandchild at the same time? He couldn't even think about it. Then to have the only person left connected to their lost loved ones moved far away? Their Rosie, whom they loved more than life itself. Could he handle that himself? The anger turned to sympathy. He didn't like, but understood their actions. This was a problem that needed to be resolved.

He placed a phone call, asking to speak to Salvatore. Might as well get the toughest one over with first. The man growled, spewing Spanish into the phone. Corny knew that he controlled the situation and spoke with calm resolve. No anger, no sarcasm. Kindness and sympathy for his daughter's family. Finally, Salvatore consented to meet with him.

He arrived on Sunday afternoon, Rosie running and hugging every one of them. He kept a smile on his face although he didn't feel it. Aunt Rosie embraced him and told him how wonderful he looked. Tears were in Marixa's eyes as she stood before him. "You are well, Hijo?"

"Yes Abuela. Better and better." He replied.

They sat at the table with fresh baked Montecados and coffee. He remembered all the good times in this kitchen before Maria was taken from them and had to clear his throat to cover the wash of emotion. He said a silent prayer and began….

He explained how important they were in Rosie's life and no matter what decision he made about his own, Rosie would never be taken from them. Without hostility or anger, he asked them to speak to him before taking any more steps concerning Rosie. At first, emotions flowed. Salvatore was hot and angry, Marixa cried. Neither of them seemed open to what he was saying.

"You have to understand," Corny said calmly, "I also know what it is to lose someone you love. I would not put you through it again. Rosie needs everyone who loves her in her life. That includes you, but it also includes the woman who brought her back to us. This is something that you must accept. Amber will never be Rosie's mother but, God willing, she consent to be my wife." He heard Marixa gasp and Salvatore threw his hands to the ceiling, "No matter what her decision is about where she will live, she will be a part of my life."

She moaned. "How could you possibly replace my Maria? How could you…?" she put her head into her hands.

"Abuela, she will never be replaced. You know that. However, she wanted us to be happy. Would she want us miserable, pining for her?" He asked.

Marixa shook her head. She didn't want to admit that he was right. The unbearable pain of losing her daughter had hardened her. In some ways, she wanted everyone to be as miserable as she was. Her mind went back to Maria. How happy she was to find this wonderful man. How many times she confided to her mother that she would do anything for him. Absolutely anything. She wanted him to be happy. Could Marixa override Maria's wishes?

Suddenly, her own Rosie broke into her thoughts. "Mama, you must know that Maria is looking down on us. She has gone on to heaven and could not be happier in the arms of Our Lord." Rosalinda sat next to her mother, "Maria guided Rosie to that hospital, she put her into the care of a woman she knew could help her. All of our prayers, the candles we lit, the rosaries we offered for Maria's intercession, she answered those prayers. You know that."

Marixa nodded.

Rosalinda continued, "She watches her family. She wants them to be happy. When she petitioned through Our Holy Mother to her Son, she knew what was best." Her daughter stared into Marixa's eyes, "Mama, you know that we don't get what we want, we get what we need. Rosie needs this woman, Corny needs this woman. Maria understands it and you should too."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. At the point that Maria's own sister stood behind the stranger being introduced into their family, the resolve to push her away was gone. Salvatore spoke up.

"Cuando podemos satisfacerla?" he asked in a deep voice, "When?"

Corny smiled, "She has two more weeks of residency. When she is finished, I will bring her here to meet you. She has some decisions to make herself. She has been offered a position there and I will ask her to marry me. She has much to think about."

"And what if she decides to stay where she is?" Marixa asked, "To take the position at her hospital?"

"Then I must make decisions as well. But please understand that no matter what decisions are made, you will not lose your Granddaughter. She will always be yours. We will talk and decide what is our best course of action for all concerned"

He could tell that they weren't happy, but had no choice. He looked at Marixa and she tried to smile. He could see Maria in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Rosie struggled to carry the flowers, but she would not let them go. Corny wished he had chosen a smaller bouquet, but she had insisted and he conceded. As they left the cab, she only dropped them once as he guided her up the walk. Into the elevator and down the hall. Before he could knock, the door flew open.

"Baby!" Amber cried, "What have you brought for me?"

Rosie glowed as she handed over the blossoms. "Roses! Like me."

Amber hugged the child and spoke to her, amazed by the progress she had made in her speech. The Ss were there, the Ls were Ls and not Ys. "Oh you are just so smart, aren't you?" Amber looked up, "And who is this nice man with you?"

Rosie giggled, "Daddy! You know."

She stood and sighed as she slid her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "You're looking good too Daddy. Really good." She whispered as she held him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Dr. Dupree. I'm so proud of you."

She looked up at him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Come here." He said as lifted her chin and kissed her.

Amber broke away, "Oh! Would you mind if we take Rosie back to the Hospital? They would love to see her progress."

Corny was ready to burst. He really just wanted time with her, alone, to talk. But life sometimes got in the way of what you want. "Of course. Show off my big girl," he said as he patted Rosie on the head, "how could I resist?"

Rosie was happy with the decision. From what anyone could understand, all of Rosie's memories began with that Hospital. She had very little gleaned from the years before that. Bits and pieces, little snips of information but not a whole lot. She would be pleased to see her friends again.

"But then it's 'us' time, okay?" he smiled at Amber and she nodded.

o0o

Rosie was the darling of that ward. She laughed and smiled. The nurses brought her cookies and juice but she only wanted to socialize. She talked, she danced and all the while Amber looked on, and beamed. At first she was a bit uncomfortable about her feeling there. In the past, she would have looked at Rosie and seen her in the light of a patient cured, now she looked at her as her own. Amber looked at Corny as he stood talking to Dr. Weaver, explaining his progress. He glanced at her, smiled and winked. Suddenly all those people that she spent years with, the residents, the nurses, Keri and all her friends seemed just a bit foreign. As if she had walked into a movie that she had seen before, many times. Familiar, but she was not a part of it. The only people in the room that meant anything to her, was that little family. Only they felt right.

o0o

He watched her explain every stuffed animal to Rosie. Each had a name and a story. Some were history, some were fantasy, but all were fascinating. Amber easily slipped from child mode to adult mode with a turn of her head. It was amazing. As he viewed the scene in front of him, while she tucked the child into bed, a bit of guilt overcame him. He came there knowing that she would gladly follow him back home and things would progress from there. But now he wasn't so sure that it was the right thing. He had seen her at the hospital, talking to patients and knowing what she could do with them by his own experience. Could he ask her to walk away? Weren't there other families that needed her skills? Suddenly doubt played in his mind. Maybe Baltimore was not the best place for her. He walked to the bed and kissed Rosie goodnight. They closed her door and made their way to the kitchen.

"Amber" He began as she started to make coffee, "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

She smiled without looking up, "With you."

He laughed softly, "No, I mean where will your career be? What do you want to do?"

"I'll be working with children. Just like I am now." She replied.

He thought for a second, "Isn't the best place to do that right where you are now?"

Her head snapped up and their eyes met. "Do you think that would be the best thing?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" he asked.

She stared at him. He expected her to jump for joy and tell him that she wanted to take the position at the hospital. He wanted her to make that decision before he asked her the inevitable question. No matter the problems it caused him with Rosie's family, she needed to decide, on her own with no regrets. What he didn't expect was the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked quickly brushing it away and looking down.

"I just want you to be happy." He said as he embraced her, "I don't want you to give up what you've been offered and lose what you've worked for. If you need to be here, we'll work it out."

He felt her sigh and her arms tightened around him. They were silent for a moment.

"God you scared me." She said under her breath.

She looked up at him, "Rosie needs the stability of her family. I don't want her to regress. You should stay with the therapy you are getting, it's in your best interest. The children that come to Le Bonheur will get the best care. Children in Baltimore need care too. The board gave me a national license on my scores, so I can go anywhere. It won't be as simple, building a practice as it is taking a position here, but things have not been easy for me in a long time. Being with you makes all of it worth it."

He looked down at her, "You're sure?"

She smiled back. "Are you?"

"Oh Lord yes!" he said as he leaned to kiss her, "Wait!" he said before their lips met, "I have something for you."

He pulled the small box from his pocket. Her eyes grew wide.

"You know I would kneel down if I could…." He muttered as he opened the box, "What do you think?"

She stared at the gold that flashed before her. When Robert had given her his ring, it was in the middle of a huge holiday party. He had been the hero, boisterous and flamboyant, taking all the cheers and kudos for himself. Now here stood a man, whom she could not love more, in the quiet of her kitchen, making the moment just theirs. She melted.

"Amber Von Tussle-Dupree, will you….?" He began, but her tears interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes." She choked out and buried her head in his chest. He closed his eyes and said a prayer of thanksgiving. Even with all their history, their life together began at that moment. If someone had told him ten years ago that the bratty blonde, who pushed into his camera shots, threw hissy fits and generally made everyone miserable, would save his life, he would have laughed uncontrollably. Right at the moment, it was all totally right.


	25. Chapter 25

**_I haven't written a wedding into any of my stories. I need one!_**

25

Amber looked through the church bulletin. She flipped the pages until she found the words, "Wedding Banns" written in a small box.

"C. Collins and A. (Von Tussle) Dupree"

This was the first of three weeks the announcement would appear. While making plans, Corny smacked his head and said, "We have to get the Banns!"

"What bands?" Amber puzzled, "We don't need a band. I'm not even sure the restaurant will hold it."

"Not Bands, silly bug!" He touched her nose with one finger, "Banns. Wedding Banns. They are announcing to the world that we're getting married. It's a Catholic thing. I'm surprised they didn't bring it up in Pre-Cana. I'll have to get with Fr. Joe and get them published."

Amber tried not to be annoyed with the whole Catholic tradition thing. He was, afterall, already there. When he told her that her marriage would have to be annulled before theirs could proceed, she nearly flipped out. How stupid was this? Dissolving a marriage that was already long through divorce was ridiculous. When she started to protest, she looked at his face. He looked dejected. Of course she would do anything he wanted, anything he needed. The twelve page questionnaire, the amount of cash to the Diocese, coming up with impartial witnesses to Robert's affairs, all of it was worth it, for him. He wanted to do things right, she had to go with it. He was so amazing, she found herself understanding totally how Maria felt. She would do anything for him.

Rosie leaned on her, dozing in the pew. She glanced past her to Salvatore Moralez. Never in a million years did she ever want or think that she would be dealing with this man. But as usual, her future husband astonished and amazed her. His love and understanding of the Grandparents of his daughter, was something that she simply couldn't fathom. How could he even give them time of day when they had been so horrible to him? He gently told her how important this was to him. How important it was to Rosie, to be able to see them as a whole family. She didn't like it, she wasn't happy, but like her mother, the man she loved along with the Moralez family themselves, changed her heart.

She didn't want to eat dinner with these people, she didn't want to go to their house, but when she arrived, she was embraced by every one of them, welcoming her to the family. She saw the pain in Marixa's eyes as she approached. Amber realized that this meeting was as hard on Marixa as it was on her. After dinner, she followed her to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Moralez, may I help you with clean-up?" Amber asked putting plates from the table down on the counter.

Marixa looked around. No one was coming in to save her. "If you like, Senora."

Amber wasn't sure if the title was used as respect or insult. She decided to let it pass.

"Would you like me to wash or dry?"

Marixa handed her a drying towel without looking up. They wordlessly began their task. Amber could feel her discomfort as they worked. Both Rosalinda and Rosie brought dishes from the table. Amber kept wiping, wishing she was anywhere but there. Finally when the table was clear, the door did not open again.

"I don't want you to replace my daughter." Marixa suddenly growled.

Amber nearly dropped a plate. She looked at her, "I will never replace your daughter Ma'am. I could not come near to filling her shoes. Even if I wanted to."

Marixa smiled for the first time but it wasn't a pleasant gesture. "That is correct."

There was silence again. Amber glanced over to see tears fall from Marixa's eyes. She wiped them and continued washing. How hard this must be on her. Amber surprised herself with a prayer of thanksgiving for her therapy training, then turned to the older woman.

"Ma'am, please understand, I don't expect you to like me. I don't even expect you to give me the time of day. But I will try very hard to not make your life miserable while doing the best for Rosie." She began in her best emotionless voice, "I'm not here for myself. I'm here because it would be in the best interest of your Granddaughter that we can see each other and remain pleasant. Anything that I can do to make that easier on you, I am more than willing to do."

Although Marixa said nothing, Amber could see her soften. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again. "I will try as well, thank you." And she turned away. Amber took it as her cue to return to Corny's side. He smiled as she took the seat next to him and his hand under the table. She closed her eyes and knew that she and Marixa would never be friends. Marixa proved her wrong.

o0o

The wedding had become a much bigger event than either of them had planned. It was to be simple, a trip to the church, an exchange of vows, out to dinner. Nothing more. As time wore on, it grew. People announced they would be at the church to witness the ceremony, so they had to be included in the meal after. Keri said she would fly in to be Maid of Honor, bringing two residents and a nurse with her. Velma was flying in early, Maybelle volunteered a cake. It snowballed. Amber was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She had a big wedding last time and didn't want another. How could she leave out those that truly cared about them? Unlike the last time, this one really was about them together, not just him. Not just her, but them. She was putting together lists when the doorbell rang. Marixa stood silently with a box in her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Moralez." Amber began with her best smile, "They're not here. I dropped both of them off for therapy today. Would you like me to have….."

"I'm here to see you." Marixa interrupted.

"Oh!" Amber was taken aback, "Please come in."

Marixa made her way to the sofa. She was much more at ease than Amber at the moment. "What may I help you with, Ma'am?" Amber asked.

Marixa took a deep breath and looked heavenward. "I saw Maria. She spoke with me."

Amber looked at her. Corny had told her of superstitions well known to Old World people. Some were from the countries they came from, some were the traditions of historic Catholics. The Moralez family believed in both. Amber had nothing to say.

"She came to me in the night." Marixa looked Amber in the eye for the first time since they had met. "Maria told me that I should look at how you did things. How you act in the proper way. How you love Rosie. The way you will not let her call you, 'Mama' or

how you share no marital bed before it is your right. She said to look and see you como buena mujer." She stumbled for a second, "…a good woman."

Marixa ran her hand over the box in her lap. "She told me that when we accepted CJ into our family, he became our son. Now you are to be his wife." She sniffed. "Maria knows you will take her family to the future she meant them to have. She wants me to accept you as a member of our family. She wishes it to be this way."

To Marixa, this wasn't a dream, it was reality. Amber couldn't say a thing.

"Back in my country, when a couple is married, an honored couple will place "El Lazo" around their shoulders to symbolize their union before Our Lord." She opened the box. Lying in velvet was a Rosary like Amber had never seen. It was very long, with two loops that connected to a center which led to a single strand of beads making it one. "This one belonged to my Great-Grandmother and has been used by every woman in our family. Even Maria. Now I offer it to you."

Amber wiped her eyes. "It would be my great honor, thank you so much."

"I'm very sorry for the way I have treated you." Marixa stated as she looked down.

"Please Ma'am," Amber begged. "Don't even think…."

"Call me Abuela" Marixa smiled. And so their friendship began.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A special, huge thanks to Elle Sparrow who inspired me right to the end!_**

26.

Amber hated every dress she saw. Somehow she wanted a dress that would encompass their whole life, not just this moment. The straight, empire waisted dresses just didn't cut it. She wanted to appear as the diva, the princess that he was so annoyed with, now totally giving herself to him. She wanted to go back in time. To show him that it was always this way. She always adored him, she always wanted to be with him. Whether she would admit it or not. Now he made her dreams come true.

Finally, she dug to the back of her closet. In 1962, there were very few dresses that survived her tirade. She ripped and cut almost every one of those fancy gown in a fury unmatched. Only one survived. White, a three layered skirt, with a pink sash. She never had the heart to destroy or discard this one. It had been her favorite. As she opened the box, a flood of memories overcame her. Her mind drifted and she closed her eyes. She was so angry the last time she wore it, with Tracy dancing in front of her. She shook it away. The dress would be tea length without the stiff crinolines that she was sure she would not be able to find. No need for THOSE anymore! A wrap for her shoulders, perhaps pink shoes. The perfect splash of color for a second wedding. For her, the real one, the one that counts.

She looked over at Rosie playing with Amber's make-up again, "Hey Rosie, what do you think of this?" Amber zipped the back and did a twirl.

"Ooooo. Pretty!" She cried, "I want one!"

Amber thought a moment. Wouldn't it be darling to have his girls in matching dresses? The flower girl before the bride. The dress wasn't that complicated. "Let's see what we can do." She dialed Maybelle's number. Between Maybelle and Inez, they could make a cupcake out of Rosie. Amber was sure of it.

o0o

She stayed with her mother that night. Velma insisted on it. No way could she be seen before she walked up that aisle. Velma rented a suite for herself and the bridesmaids from out of town. She brought the films of the shows with her and reveled in presenting Amber in the "best" light. Everyone laughed, including Amber herself as they ran and Velma told of her own "sweet" nature at that time. It seemed unbelievable to them.

Velma retired early with Beau to leave them with some "girl time" and six bottles of fine wine. Everyone but Amber herself glowed from a bit too much. Amber didn't want to dull the feeling she already had. Never in her entire life had she felt this way and she didn't want to lose it to alcohol. She wanted to keep it, it was hers. As the girls started to yawn and excuse themselves to welcome sleep, Amber's mind drifted. To 1962, to the times that were shown to her on that screen. When she looked at those old films, she gasped every time she saw herself touch him. Back then it was thoughtless and she never realized how many times she did it. And when she looked at him, although he remained professional, she also saw how many times he returned that touch. She was fascinated. She truly never realized it, but now she could easily combine the look of his face on film with the feeling of his embrace. It had always been this way, she thought to herself, she just didn't know it. She lost ten years of him, but could not give up a moment now. She closed her eyes and smiled. Keri broke into her thoughts.

"You know I miss you horribly Amber." Keri slurred, "I wish you would have stayed."

Amber looked at her, "I miss you too. You have always been my dearest friend."

Keri laughed softly and looked down, "I knew when you first saw him on the ward, that you were already lost to him. Why didn't you tell me Amber? Why did you lie to me?"

"I swear to God, I didn't lie." Amber cried, "Honestly Keri, I didn't know."

"The way he was with you back then and you didn't know? Honey, you were in a huge state of denial, weren't you?" she giggled.

Amber sighed, "It wasn't denial, it was my own self-centeredness. He didn't fit into the plan. You can't know how it was Keri, I was a kid. A selfish stupid kid who was going to be a star. He already was. I didn't connect it, I just never saw….."

"I believe you. I really do" She interrupted, "You were a brat back then, weren't you? I'm glad I wasn't around." She laughed.

"Me too." Amber smiled. "and now it's time for us to get to sleep. Big day tomorrow, you know."

"I love you, Amber." Keri said as she hugged her a final time and made her way to her bed. Amber nodded back with tears in her eyes.

She sat alone in the glow of the lights of Baltimore streaming in the window. This would be the last day she would truly be without him. Tomorrow when she woke up, the ring that matched the one she wore would be on her finger and she would be in his bed, feeling his warmth next to her. And it would be like that for as long as they both shall live, or so the vows go. She settled in on the sofa and rested her head on the arm. As her mind reran those films, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

o0o

He stood at the front of the church as the music started. He never believed he be there again. He never believed he would want to. And most of all, he never believed he would be waiting for that girl he was about to marry. His brother leaned in.

"It's Showtime Bro, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said not looking at him. He wanted to see her and not miss the look on her face. Would she be crying like Maria was, giving him doubt on whether she wanted to be there or not? Would she give him a large forced smile, almost worse than the tears? He leaned on the cane that Rosie insisted be decorated with flowers and ribbons and focused down that aisle.

First came Kelsey, dressed in baby pink and carrying white roses and baby's breath. Nicole followed. Keri gave him a special smile and winked as she started down. He liked this girl, who seemed to cheer for the both of them at that hospital. He hoped she would always be in their lives.

Rosie carefully stepped out. She grinned from ear to ear and waved at him. Her look was strangely familiar. Her hair was up for the first time, with small sparkles shining as her head moved to smile at the congregation. Her dress was wide and white, with a pretty pink sash. He was so proud of her as she made her way toward him. She looked like she walked right out of 1960, like she was about to….

Then Amber appeared and he realized what she had done. He remembered that dress. Probably the only one she ever wore more than once on the show. He could almost see her smiling and gawking for the cameras and it made him giggle. There she was, Miss Teenage Hairspray and she was about to be his. Their friends nodded and smiled as she made her way to him. They all knew her plan. Even hidden by the blusher veil and the simple wrap on her shoulders, they saw the beauty queen was back to give herself to her host. It was unbelievably right. His eyes never left her as Beau embraced her and guided her hand to his. She smiled softly as she stepped to him. All through the ceremony, he had problems keeping his eyes off her. Amber Von Tussle would now be in his life for all eternity.

o0o

Amber woke early and didn't want to move. She was tucked neatly into him, back against his chest, his knees up under hers, his arm encircling her waist. Skin to skin, they couldn't be any closer. She sighed. As she felt his breath on her hair, she wished she could stay there forever. Spooning with the man she loved. Suddenly a shiver went up her spine. It could be this way every morning that she woke up. Wrapped in him. And she smiled.

She put her hand up to view the new ring. Three small diamonds. One for him, one for her and one for Rosie, she told him when she saw it the first time. She had an instant family, and it was great.

She felt him move, "Are you happy?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

She sighed and turned to stare into those deep blue eyes glowing in the light of dawn, "Never happier"

He studied her face. "You've beautiful and I'm proud that you are mine."

She turned to embrace him, "As am I, my love. As am I."


End file.
